The Bond of Good and Evil 3
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18! WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SEX SCENES. KO and Fink are enjoying life since they ran away from home...but old foes are catching up to them and want to avenge Venomous. (Older Fink x Older KO)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: Just a few notes before you read this.**

**1: I do not own the rights to these characters, they belong to Cartoon Network. Only the story is mine.**

**2: Some characters may be OOC (Out of Character) or OTT (Over the Top). This is a fanfiction, afteral.**

**3: The story, more than likely, will be M-Rated in later chapters. For now, it'll be T-Rated.**

**4: I like to write in script form. If you don't like it, then that's fine.**

**5: Each chapter will come with WARNINGS! **

**6: This is the 3****rd**** Story of my "Evil and Good" series. It's probably best you read the first two (They do get weird and violent and are M-Rated) but otherwise, I'll try and explain it all in this chapter the best I can.**

**WARNING: May contain mild swearing.**

**Chapter 1**

12 years ago. Professor Venomous alter ego was let loose. It was only supposed to be a hunt on who Shadowy Figure was, as Venomous and KO worked together to get to the bottom of it and as it turned out, it was Venomous all along…but the purple man did not know of this until he remembered it was to do with the experiments he was playing with and with what he drank. KO and Fink stopped him briefly and Venomous promised to put a stop to it…

…but Shadowy was more powerful than Venomous and the plans for world domination had begun, and wanting to destroy half of the world's population. Once again, KO and Fink had to work together to destroy Shadowy, but it came with a price…the only way to destroy Shadowy, was to kill the host…to kill Venomous. Fink made a promise to her loving boss to kill him and stop Shadowy once and for all…and she did. They were only kids but they saved the world…although, at the time KO believed it was he that killed his father. He had this feeling of guilt for 11 years…

Those 11 years later, Fink (18 and the time) confessed to KO (21 at the time) that it was her that killed his father but at a price where she had no choice. Eventually, KO forgave Fink…and soon enough, they both fell in love. The bond of good and evil had started. They truly loved each other and never looked back. Shadowy came back in a liquid form, a form that wasn't destroyed, the alter ego had lived…and soon took over KO's body to kill his friends but Fink saved KO…and with the power of love, destroyed Shadowy together…

…or so they thought.

A year later, Fink became pregnant with KO's child…and their lives were almost destroyed by a former hero Anger Manson, a ruthless manipulative with the power to persuade. He ran over Fink with his car and almost killed Fink and her baby. Meanwhile, Shadowy was brought by back by some left over bile of his former self and before he died had the help of a good, kind doctor, Dr Spritz…who's reward was death. Fink's dying baby was used as a vessel for Shadowy's bile and was born, once again. Fink had gone through so much…so much pain, so much loss but her strength and determination of love for KO kept her going, in fact it kept them both going. And Shadowy was defeated by an unlikely source…their child. The child's soul had taken over Shadowy's body and with the combination powers of KO and Fink within that soul, destroyed Shadowy, once and for all. Dead. Thus, KO and Fink's child was unharmed.

Unfortunately, Fink was wanted for murder. She earlier had killed Anger Manson in the goriest revenge style she could think off…and under her turbo form, also killed a security guard. KO and Fink, along with their new baby boy, had escaped and ran off to an unknown location that only a few people knew and kept secret. Two policeman were on their trail…but the policeman were just disguises and it was Shannon and Darrell that had located them…until they lost the young couple's trail.

Two weeks later, since ran away…

KO and Fink are living happily in a nice cabin, isolated from the world and has running water and electricity in the middle of some woods. A beautiful stream, flowing next to the cabin and within a few minutes' walk, they were close to edge of a cliff and had superb views. It was a dream come true. KO and Fink were the happiest they'd been for a long time, especially with their child; Tyi. Who was half human and half rat. The shape of his body was human, with little features like his little rat ears and a tiny tail…and his skin was of a light green, much light than Fink. The baby was healthy and that's all that mattered to KO and Fink. A loving family.

…

…

…

Present day.

The sun was slowly rising but it was still bright. The rays poked through any openings that may have been in the curtains…and one in particular hole, pushed a beam of light onto KO, who was sleeping. Even through his eyelids were closed, KO could tell that the change in the brightness was different…and he opened his eyes slowly but squinted at the sun ray that practically pierced into his eyes. He used his hands to blocked the ray, causing a small shadow around his face and reluctantly pushed himself up until he wasn't in any sun rays way. He stretched his arms and arched his back…his joints unclicking, which felt good. He smacked his lips, trying to wet them as he always woke up with a dry mouth…and then had another stretch.

KO tilted his head left and right to get rid of any knots in his neck. He then turned to see that the other side of the bed was empty, normally where Fink would be sleeping. This wasn't unusual for Fink to be up early, as she'd be up feeding the baby. But sometimes it did worry KO, since they were on the run…he would quickly put some trousers on and not worry about socks and a white tank top, which still showed off his muscles. (Fink purposely bought him tighter tops, just for her benefits). He left the bedroom.

**KO:** Fink…?

**FINK:** (_Calling but a bit faint_) I'm in the kitchen!

KO proceeded to the kitchen. He pushed the door to see Fink at the sink, washing some plates, wearing a light blue dressing gown, which had a hole for her tail…and their baby, Tyi, sitting on a child's high chair, munching on something that probably was food at the time, now a mushy mess.

**KO:** (_Sighs_) It worries me when I wake up and you're not there.

**FINK:** I'm sorry, KO. But if the baby's crying, a mother has to do her bit and comfort him. (_Looks and smiles at the messy child_) He was hungry, bless him.

**KO:** (_Looks at the mess_) Yeah, I'll say. (_Goes over to Fink_) I wish you'd wake me as well, I don't expect you to do everything.

**FINK:** You're sweet, KO, but I don't mind. Besides, you look so cute asleep.

**KO:** (_Puts his hands and Fink and rests his head on her shoulders_) Oh, so it's okay for you to say cute but when I say it to you-

**FINK:** (_Interrupts_) I'd punch your lights out, yes!

**KO:** (_Chuckles_) Yeah, there's that.

KO starts kissing Fink on the neck…she gently puts the plate she was holding in the sink and tilts her head, letting KO peck some kisses, his hands slowly moving to her tied ribbon that was keeping the dressing gown wrapped and tight. Fink moaned and purred…liking where this was going…but for once, she had morals.

**FINK:** KO…?

**KO:** Hmm? (_Still kissing_)

**FINK:** As much as I'd love for you to take me right here, right now….there is a baby in the room.

**KO:** What if I put a tea cloth over him, then he won't see!

**FINK:** (_Turns around and playfully hits him a few times_) KO. You can't do that!

**KO:** (_Laughs_) Ah. Alright, alright.

**FINK:** (_Whispers to KO's ear_) Later though~…

KO kissed Fink on the lips, it was just a quick wet kiss but enough for a little teaser for later. Fink carried on washing the plates, while KO went over to his son, making silly baby "goo-goo" noises. Fink loved the way KO interacted with her son, since the baby would respond by laughing at KO's silly noises and pulling faces he would make.

**FINK:** Would you mind cleaning him up, while I finish up here?

**KO: **Not a problem.

KO got some wipes and gently rubbed the little babies face, which made the baby giggle some more.

**KO:** Is it me or is Tyi getting bigger? I mean, a lot bigger. Bigger than a normal child should be?!

**FINK:** No, not really. I was the same. (Puts a plate down and picks up a drinking glass) When rats are born, well humanise rats anyway, they have a growth spurt in the first few weeks and then soon they can walk on all fours. It won't be long till Tyi does that…actually it won't surprise me if-…(_Suddenly stops talking_)

**KO:** (_Waiting for Fink to finish_)…Uh, it won't surprise you, what…?

Fink was just staring out the window, something had caught her eye. KO frowned, a bit weirded out she didn't answer back. Her nose started to twitch and her ears were perking. Her hand, which was holding the clean glass. Started to shake.

**FINK:** (_To herself_) No…

**KO: **Fink, are you alright…?

Her hand was now squeezing the glass.

**FINK:** (_At the window_) NO!

On cue, she squeezed the glass with her strength and broke it, cutting herself in the process. KO rushed to her aid and Fink didn't seemed fazed by what she did. The blood was slowly trickling out of her hand, as bits of glass fell on the floor. This prompt Tyi to start crying. Fink was still staring out the window and KO shook her gently.

**KO:** Oh my God, Fink?! (_Shakes her some more_) FINK?!

Fink snapped out of it…she looked at KO with huge fear. She then felt pain in her hand and looked at it…she started to gasp and her green silk fur hand was covered in blood. She quickly put it under running warm water…as the blood drained away. KO grabbed a clean tea towel and wrapped it around her hand. Tyi was still crying. KO picked the baby up and cradled him. Surprisingly, he stopped crying in a matter of minutes. Fink took a seat at the kitchen table, she was still shaking. Tyi had fallen asleep in KO's arms, this was the perfect time to put him back in the cot. After a few minutes, putting Tyi to sleep…KO kneeled down to Fink's sitting level.

**KO:** What was all that about…?

**FINK:** I…I don't know…

**KO:** You…don't know.

**FINK:** It's probably nothing.

**KO:** That was not nothing. That was fear! You just squeezed a glass as if it were toothpaste. Fink, you saw something, didn't you?

**FINK:** I…I'm not sure…

**KO:** Please, Fink, tell me. You're the only one to have these great senses. Great hearing, a great sense of smell. What…what have you found out? (_Eyes widen_) Wait, have we've been found…? Has someone found us?

**FINK: **Again, I'm not sure. But…it was more of a…smell…that threw me off.

**KO:** A smell…?

**FINK:** Yes.

**KO:** What kind of a smell…?

**FINK:** The same smell when we escaped the hospital all those weeks ago. A familiar smell. The smell that prompted us to leave.

**KO:** But what does it smell like?

**FINK:** (_Gulps_) Like…old foes…

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. I know I said this before in the other stories, but this story will be shorter. And will Cosma be in it? Hmm, we shall see. I am doing two stories at the same time soooo the chapter uploading may be inconsistent.**

**Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES: Forgot to mention in the first chapter, that there is no timeline between this and the cartoons, except…that the fighting tournament never happened.**

**Bit of a cop out chapter, as this contains a lot of re-capping from the other stories or at least filling some gaps.**

**This chapter will contain some swearing.**

**Chapter 2**

Over 13 years ago.

Boxman was already awake but he always had a purpose for this. It wasn't just to get up and start planning on how to destroy the heroes, or getting up to make new robots. Work had nothing to do with it. Boxman was lying in the bed, his head on his chicken hand and sighing at the most beautiful thing next to him: Professor Venomous.

The purple man started to stir, an indication that he was about to wake up. Boxman always loved watching PV wake up…like an angel ready to set sail to heaven. Venomous had his back to Boxman but turned in his waking stir. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus what was in front of him. A few blinks cured the blurriness and saw Boxman blushingly smile at him…Venomous smiled back.

**VENOMOUS:** (_Stretching_) Mmmm. Hey~

**BOXMAN:** Hi PV. Did you have a nice sleep? It sure looked like you did.

**VENOMOUS:** Yeah. I did actually. I had a strange dream though.

**BOXMAN:** Oh…?

**VENOMOUS:** (_Yawns_) Yeah. Can't remember half of it, something about…me, uh, killing everyone…

**BOXMAN:** That doesn't sound too bad.

**VENOMOUS:** I killed you to, Boxman.

**BOXMAN:** Ah. That does sound a little awful. (_Venomous sits up_) Well, I don't dream anymore.

**VENOMOUS:** You don't…?

**BOXMAN:** No. (_Rests his head on Venomous's chest_) Why should I dream, when it's come true in front of me right now?

**VENOMOUS:** (_Chuckles_) Aw, Boxman. Thank you.

**BOXMAN:** You're welcome. (_Sighs happily_) Not long till the big day, eh? Us getting married. Oooh, I'm so excited.

**VENOMOUS:** Yeah. (_Changes the subject_) Boxman…?

**BOXMAN:** Yes, PV.

**VENOMOUS:** Did I tell you that…I…had a fight with KO and Fink?

**BOXMAN:** Yes, I believe you did.

**VENOMOUS:** And that they stopped me from…this, entity, taking over from me…

**BOXMAN:** Uh, you mentioned you did have an alter ego…

**VENOMOUS:** Yeah. What I need to ask is…have you seen me change? Have you seen me become Shadowy?

**BOXMAN:** Not yet, no.

**VENOMOUS:** That's good.

**BOXMAN:** You're scaring me, PV. More than usual. Are you saying this…Shadowy Figure is out of control?

**VENOMOUS:** (_Sighs_) If Shadowy can attack kids…then he has no boundaries. He'll kill anyone he see's. Shadowy may even kill you. I wish…I knew what he was thinking, right now…

**BOXMAN:** I know you'll never hurt me, PV.

**VENOMOUS:** I won't! But Shadowy will. I need to get to the bottom of this, like I promised to my son and minion.

Venomous gets up from the bed and begins to put some clothes on. Underwear and trousers first. Boxman just simply watched him…not believing his luck that a man like Venomous would ever love him back, but he does.

**BOXMAN:** Where are you going?

**VENOMOUS:** I need to…figure this out and quick.

Boxman was about to reply but Venomous had already left the room. Boxman got increasingly worried for Venomous, though he had never seen him as Shadowy before, he could tell that this alter ego was highly dangerous…even Fink said not to mess with that person. Boxman felt helpless but he knew Venomous would come to him for help…for now, it was best to leave Venomous along for a while. Boxman eventually got changed himself.

…

With his lab destroyed, Venomous had his own place at Boxman's factory. Perfect for isolation and away from stress…though that stress would eventually catch up on him. But he had bigger problems…and that was trying to get rid of Shadowy.

Venomous felt sick…he rushed to a sink, and even though he could feel the sickness in his stomach, no sick came out, except to give him hot flushes and a racing heartbeat. This was normally the beginning of his transformation. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

**VENOMOUS:** Feel…s-so…helpless…

He looked at the mirror, his face was dripping with sweat…but his reflection quickly turned to Shadowy.

_LET ME OUT!_

**VENOMOUS:** NO!

**SHADOWY:** YES!

**VENOMOUS:** I…I won't let you…

**SHADOWY:** Doesn't matter. (_Chuckles_) I'll take over you soon!

**VENOMOUS:** Not if I can help it!

Venomous tries to move but he's body won't let him…he struggles to move his legs but his whole body was resisting.

**SHADOWY:** You never learn, do you? I'm taking over!

Venomous grits his teeth and eventually has control over his body…he looks around and spots his clip board, he stumbles to the lab table as if he was drunk, accidently knocking a few glass flasks over…he grabs a pen, a simple task becoming impossible….and writes on a clip board, not caring what was on it…

His hand was shaking and the writing becoming all messy and almost unreadable…but after a few attempts, he writes a sentence. But after he finishes, he gives up his body and falls to the ground…he screams, as if in pain…but then laughter escapes his mouth.

**SHADOWY:** HAHAHA! No one can stop me! Time to end this world!

Shadowy's form was complete and his cloaked appeared over his body. He takes a run up and smashes through the window, taking an easy way out to escape.

After a few moments, Boxman comes bursting in.

**BOXMAN:** PV? What's wrong?

There was nobody here…aside from a few smashed glasses and a window. Boxman shook his head.

**BOXMAN:** Oh no…

Boxman noticed a letter…it looked like it had been written by a child. Boxman could see that Venomous had a few attempts to write a sentence but quickly adverted his eyes to the line that was clearer.

"_Please. Leave. World in danger. Leave. Now. I'll find you. I. Love. You_

_PV xxxx"_

**BOXMAN:** Oh God…it's too late…

…

Within an hour later…

***This fight is from the first story, like I said, best read them first.***

…

KO and Fink were pushed from their feet and went flying, landing on the ground hard. They both whimpered in pain. Shadowy Figure laughed at his actions.

**SHADOWY:** You think you can stop me? A bunch of kids? NO! I am powerful, I am God. I will destroy this world and you can't stop me! NO ONE CAN! (_Laughs evilly_)

KO sat up and Fink held on to her chest, also sitting up.

**KO:** He's right. We can't stop him. He's too powerful.

**FINK:** (_Annoyed_) We can't give up.

**KO:** Face it, Fink. He's won.

**FINK:** Since when do you give up? You're a good guy, ain't ya? Nothings stopped you before!

**KO:** But he's too strong.

**FINK:** (_Frustrated_) Then bring "him" out!

**KO:** What? Who…?

**FINK:** Who do you think? You need to go turbo. We need TKO

**KO:** No, no way!

**FINK:** It's our only chance! You've got to let him fight.

**KO:** But…I can't control him.

**FINK:** In this situation, maybe that's not a bad thing.

**KO:** I'm not going turbo.

Just then, KO felt pain across his face which made him lose his balance and lied on the ground. He cried at such pain and saw Fink with her hands clenched. It was her, of course, that punched him.

**KO:** What are you doing?

**FINK:** We need TKO!

**KO:** By punching me?

**FINK:** I'm trying to piss you off! You need to be angry!

Fink then swung another punch but KO jumped out of the way.

**KO:** This isn't going to work!

Fink ignored him as she kept lashing out at him. Shadowy just watched on, laughing at every moment. He was enjoying what he was seeing.

**SHADOWY:** (_To himself_) So, these two are the world's saviours. What a joke.

Fink span and threw punches while KO dodged them until Fink saw an opening and kicked him in the chest. KO fell on the floor hard and Fink jumped on top of him but KO grabbed both of her hands.

**KO:** This isn't helping!

**FINK:** THEN GET ANGRY!

**KO:** NO!

**FINK:** THEN YOU'RE FOREVER A WIMP, MOMMA'S BOY!

**KO:** D-Don't call me that…

**FINK:** Why? Is it annoying you? Are ya getting angry…MOMMA'S BOY!

**KO:** I said, don't call me that!

**FINK:** MOMMA'S BOY!

**KO:** Stop…SAYING THAT!

**FINK:** MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY!

**KO: **NO. I'M. NOT. (_Purple arura surrounds him and he pushes Fink off with ease_) I'M NOT A MOMMA'S BOY!

Fink was pushed but landed on her feet. KO then levitated off the ground and the purple arura went darker and the static around him seem to get fiercer. Fink smiled and watched in awe. KO's red sash around his head, slowly peeled off, his square hair loosening up, becoming wavy and spikey. His clothes becoming darker and torn…the goodness from his eyes becoming black with rage and evil. He screamed his frustrations out, as if the transformation was causing him pain. Shadowy was still watching and was very impressed.

The transformation was complete, as KO gently landed on the floor. He breathed heavily, and clenched his fists tighter and tilted his head, side to side, getting rid of all the cricks in his neck. He started to chuckle…as his voice was more grainer and deeper than ever. TKO was released.

**TKO:** (_Looks at his hands_) It's good to be…released, once again. (_Looks at Fink_) So, cutey, you gonna go turbo too?

Fink normally hated being called "cute" but on this occasion, she lets it slide as she knew attacking TKO would be a bad move, she also blushed slightly at being called that by someone more evil than her…no, she just liked it coming from him…

**FINK:** (_Nods_) I will now. Both of us should be able to take on Shadowy now.

**TKO:** Well, transform then, sweetheart.

Fink, from her last story, cringed at that world but instead loved it. She obliged, as she pulled out a glorb from her pocket and put it in her collar. The glorb sucked into the collar and within seconds, Fink turned turbo, as her fur became more fiercely and her hands grew sharper claws, as did her fangs and spike wristbands appeared.

**SHADOWY:** Now the fun begins. Let's play a little before I kill you both.

TKO and Fink then pushed themselves off the ground and flew towards Shadowy at super speed but Shadowy didn't flinch. They pointed their fists at him, which started to glow purple from each clenched fist. Shadowy dodged their flying move. TKO and Fink regrouped and shot purple lightning bolts at Shadowy, who just simply reflected them. TKO then clasps his hands together and produced a thick dark purple ball, that flashed violently, he chucked it in the air, as it grew bigger and Fink flew above the lighting ball, span in the air a few times and stuck out a leg, kicking the ball towards Shadowy at lighting speed…this surely would take him out…but Shadowy seemed to sink in the ground, dissolving into a puddle and disappearing, just in time as the lighting ball exploded to where Shadowy was standing. From their view, it seemed like TKO and Fink got him…but Shadowy wasn't there…the puddle now becoming some sort of liquid smoke, as he danced in the air, before reappearing as whole. TKO and Fink gasped.

**SHADOWY:** Not bad, not bad at all. I taught you well. But you don't need HER!

Without warning, Shadowy shot a beam at Fink, which electrocuted her, she screamed in pain as her turbo form disappeared and started falling.

**TKO:** FINK?!

TKO flew to Fink's aid and grabbed her just in time before she hit the ground.

**TKO:** Fink? FINK? Talk to me…

Fink gave a little groan and coughed.

**FINK:** I'm…f-fine…

**TKO:** I thought I lost you…

Fink couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one ever said anything like that to her before, except maybe Professor Venomous when he wasn't being a Shadowy dick.

**FINK:** (_Smiles_) Finish him off. I know you can do it…

TKO smiled back at her and nodded, he gently put her down and faced Shadowy.

**SHADOWY:** Do…you care for her?

**TKO:** (_Looks at Fink_) Yeah. Yeah, I do.

**SHADOWY:** (_Smirks_) Then love will kill you both!

Shadowy clenched his hands, his eyes going deep purple and laughed like a maniac. TKO stood firm, ready for the attack.

**SHADOWY:** No one will survive this. NOT EVEN YOU!

Fink was rummaging through her pockets, she eventually found her last glorb.

Shadowy shot out a beam, which slowly turned into a roaring monster as it's teeth formed while approaching TKO. TKO then raised his hands to block the beam, as he made a force shield but Shadowy's beam smacked into him and pushed TKO off his feet, sending him flying into some rubble and fell hard onto the ground. But the beam also rebounded and headed straight for Shadowy…he too was pushed off his feet, as he rolled in the dirt until he stopped. After a few seconds, he got up, feeling blood fill up in his mouth…he spat it out and then chuckled.

**SHADOWY:** (_Slowly gets up_) I…won…

The dust was practically fog and he couldn't see anything in front of him…until he heard a scream that got extremely close to him. He gasped as he saw Fink, her sharp fangs gritted and her claws exposed, as she was flying towards him…she pulled her arm back and swiped at him, impacting on his chest, ripping his clothes and flesh. He gagged, as she got in deep and then Fink, span, sticking he leg out, making a summersault, kicking Shadowy in the face. He fell down hard again. Fink levitated until she gently touched the ground.

Shadowy was in a serious condition. Fink took a deep breath…and walked slowly to Shadowy…who was lying in the ground, very close to death, in a fetal position, holding his chest as blood was flowing through his fingers and slowly making a pool around him. He groaned in pain as it was unbearable. He looked up…and could see a small figure walking towards him, he felt rage as he saw Fink coming towards him, emerging from the now dying dust cloud.

**SHADOWY:** You? (_Grits his teeth_) Why…? Why have you done this to me? After all the things I've done for you. I created you, I made who you are…and t-this is the thanks I get…?

**FINK:** I'm sorry…but you did nothing for me. My boss was the one who showed me who I was…and you took that away from me…

**SHADOWY:** And he ain't coming back! He's gone! Not only h-have you…k-killed me but you've killed HIM!

Fink closed her eyes…tears were welling up.

**VENOMOUS:** Fink…?

Fink opened her eyes, she gasped as Venomous was trying to communicate from his alter ego.

**VENOMOUS:** It's okay…

**FINK:** Oh Boss…I'm…I'm sorry…

**VENOMOUS:** No…d-don't be. You're a turbo and no turbo is sorry…

**FINK:** I…I had to do this. It...it was the only way. (_Starts to get teary_) I just…didn't like who you become. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But…he was controlling you…

**VENOMOUS:** He's…(_In pain_) AAAGHHHRRR! He's coming bac-**SHADOWY:** KILL HER!-**VENOMOUS:** NOO!

**FINK:** (_Getting worried_) There's no other way…

**VENOMOUS:** (_Getting weaker_) Maybe…you're right…this is for the best. (_Coughs up more blood_) Kill me. End my suffering!

**FINK:** (_Sobs_) I…I understand. I'll n-never forget you, boss…

**VENOMOUS:** Tell…KO, I'm sorry for…e-everything. No…f-father should hurt his s-son. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, tell KO that…

Fink didn't answer expect nod. Fink wipes away the tears…she had to kill her own boss, he was suffering enough…nothing else could help him. She clenches her fist, ready to punch through his chest and stop the hurt.

**VENOMOUS:** I'm…s-so proud of you…Fink…

Without any hesitation, the fist went through her boss's chest, ripping through the rib cage, and squashing the once beating heart, killing him instantly and Shadowy.

Fink cried some more…as she pulled her fist out of the chest, blood dripped from his hand as Venomous eyes stared blankly into the sky, a wry smile on his face.

Fink fell to her knee and couldn't hold back the tears, as they flowed down her face, and hugged her dead boss. Sobbing uncontrollably.

…

PRESENT DAY(ish) Two Weeks Ago.

Boxman was in his new office as he reopened a new factory far away from the city, though not as big as his last one, which he abandon. He had sent his last two surviving robots, Darrell and Shannon to go looking for KO and Fink. The outside of the building just looked like some offices but on the inside it was warm and cosy…this room was more of a study.

It had been so long since Boxman made an appearance in the city…but he was instructed by Venomous to leave the city and that the beautiful purple man will find him, no longer how long it takes…it been almost 13 years…

Boxman has always fully committed to Venomous and thus took things to far or literal. Those 13 years just breezed past for Boxman, his motive was that Venomous would come knocking on that door…he was crazy afteral…or maybe just in denial and couldn't accept that Venomous was dead.

However…Boxman received news and strangely, only recently…that Fink killed Venomous all those years ago and rumours that Shadowy somehow survived, which wasn't possible and thus, put that nonsense to one side. Nonetheless…Boxman was angry with Fink, a little rat that would stab her boss behind his back…? For a few days, Boxman didn't accept this long awaited news…but after a few cries and the memories of being with Venomous, the laughing, the touching…the loving…Boxman grew great hatred towards the green rat…to the point he wanted answers…before he ripped her head off.

Boxman was just holding a picture of Venomous until his two trusted, if idiotic robots entered the room together. Boxman didn't bother to swivel his chair, he knew it was those two idiotic robots…he just stared at the fireplace, watching the fire dance in front of him.

**DARRELL:** Uh…d-daddy…? We…w-we got some bad news…

Boxman didn't bother replying. He just sighed.

**SHANNON:** They got away. KO and the traitor got away. We lost them.

Boxman grumbled and turned around in his chair, not looking impressed.

**BOXMAN:** Then…what do we do when something is lost…? (_Darrell and Shannon looked at each other and shrugged_) We…try and find it. Find them by any means necessary! NOW!

**DARRELL/SHANNON:** AH! YES, DADDY!

Shannon and Darrell both quickly leave the room. Boxman sighed…he then adverted his eyes to the picture of Professor Venomous. It had a little message on it, reading:

"_To My Everything, love lots, PV xxxx"_

**BOXMAN:** (_Starts to cry_) I don't know why Fink killed you, its information I've only just come across. The truth after all these years. It's been so, so long…but I swear, I will get revenge. I will avenge you, my love!

Boxman just simply holds the picture in a hugging embrace.

Just then, his floating screen visor appeared from nowhere. Projecting practically from the floor. Boxman quickly wipes his tears. A female reptilian creature with orange scales and large, prominent yellow eyes, blue eyeshadow, and a short snout. She also has medium-length tawny hair and two orange spikes on either side of her head protruding from beneath her hair…whoever this was, she was not impressed.

**BOXMAN:** Oh. It's you, Cosma. What do you want?

**COSMA:** You know what I want, Boxman. Have you found it yet!? The answer to Turbo?! To create a second life through an alter ego?!

**BOXMAN:** Until I find KO and that….(_Starts fuming_)…that little rat shit, we can't progress!

**COSMA:** You know my patience, Boxman, don't make me lose it!

And just like that, Cosma's face disappeared into the ground as the screen time finished. Boxman put the picture down. He went into his draw…and pulled out an old piece of paper, which was now laminated. It was the letter that Venomous had written before he turned into Shadowy.

"_Please. Leave. World in danger. Leave. Now. I'll find you. I. Love. You_

_PV xxxx"_

When Boxman examined the letter…he noticed a formula under the scribbled writing…the formula that turned Venomous into Shadowy. It had a list of ingredients …but one of them, happened to be…rats blood.

**BOXMAN:** Not only will I get my answers, Fink, but I will also drain all of your blood and watch you die!

…

**End of Chapter. The next one will be up within the week.**

**If you do find it confusing, I can't say it enough that you should read the first two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language and a sex scene.**

**This story is now M-Rated. *I tried to keep it low rates but couldn't resist***

**Chapter 3**

KO was always concerned about Fink, especially if she has an episode when her hearing or smell senses go into overdrive. After clearing the broken glass and wrapping a bandage cloth around her hand, he decided to step outside and see if he could find anything suspicious…after about ten minutes, searching around the area and around the cabin, he gave up and was convinced that there was nothing out here…but that didn't mean they were safe. Still, nothing seemed to be threatening them at the moment. KO nodded and headed back inside the cabin.

KO opened the door and because the space was quite open, he could see Fink sitting down at the table. Tyi, their child was asleep in his little cot, in his own room. Fink was playing with an empty can of Villains Monster drink, a glass full of the stuff next to her. She looked a bit down. With the empty can, she was trying to make it balance…while looking at her cut bandaged hand. KO sighed and walked towards her…he kneeled down to her sitting level. KO gave think a reassuring leg rub.

**KO:** There's nothing out there, Fink. So don't worry.

**FINK:** (_Nods. A little pause_) Am I going crazy?

**KO:** No, I don't think so.

**FINK:** I swear I saw something…but it was the smell that took me by surprise.

**KO:** I believe, Fink, I do. Maybe you saw some wildlife or something. We are deep in the forest after all.

**FINK:** I don't think it was that. The smell was so familiar…

**KO:** Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. That's not to say we shouldn't be vigilant.

**FINK:** I just…(_Sighs_)…I just want us to be left alone in peace. Is that too much to ask?

**KO:** Not at all.

**FINK:** I don't want to keep worrying all the time. Last month was just…hell. That was just too much and I don't want to go through that crap again.

**KO:** We won't.

**FINK:** We're parents now, KO. Everything's gonna be a danger and I swear that my senses have doubled. It's annoying.

**KO: **That's not a bad thing. Like you said, we're parents. You're a mum now and well…your senses may have double because it's just a mother's instinct to be…protective. I get it.

**FINK:** I guess. (_Looks down at her feet_.)

**KO:** What can I do to cheer you up?

Fink looked back up at KO and gazed into his eyes…she had a cheeky thought and a cheeky smile grew across her face.

**FINK:** You know, Tyi's asleep.

**KO:** Yeah.

**FINK:** Well then, I want you inside me.

**KO:** Just like that, huh?

**FINK:** Oh yes~

Fink took KO's hand and seductively led KO to their bedroom. KO obviously obliged, undoing his belt at the same time. Fink giggled and they closed the door, to sound proof any noises they might make…though it probably didn't make a difference.

…

After a few moments of love making, KO and Fink were both nearing their climaxes…though Fink was going to burst first.

Fink was lying on the right side, as KO kneels, straddling her right leg and curling her left leg around his side, with this "Pretzel dip" position, KO could get in deeper with his cock and penetrate Fink, this was better than doggy style, while they just looked at each other. KO pushed his cock in and out of Fink slowly, as she moaned and took all of KO's throbbing cock, feeling every inch, sending shockwaves of pleasure up her body. Fink closed her eyes and gasped. Fink whispers some dirty talk.

**FINK:** Oh God~…Your cock is soooo (_Try to get her words out and gasps_) aahaaaa, biiiigggg~ Mmm~. (_KO keeps thrusting slowly_) Ahh~ Are you gonna cum soon?

**KO:** Yes~

**FINK:** Are you gonna cum on me? Are you…(_Thrust_) Mmmm….are you gonna cum on my body~? (_Thrust_) Oh God~…Are gonna cum on my tits? (_Thrust_) Ahh. Mmm. I want your seed dripping all over me~ Oh, ooohh fuck~ That nice- (_Thrust_) AH!...that nice warm spunk soaking me! (_KO starts to get faster_) Oooooh~ Ah, ah, mmmm God~

KO could feel the inners of Fink flooding, her juices were flowing and building up. Fink moaned louder, she was about to burst, the pressure was to much, it felt wonderful, it felt like flying towards heaven. KO shoved his cock far up as he could and blocked any of Fink's cum coming out, this made the pleasure build with no escape, except the odd drip squeezing through the walls…Fink screamed.

**FINK:** I need to squirt, KO! I'm cumming! Move your dick, I NEED TO SQUIRT! OH GOD! AAAHHH!

KO then pulled out and Fink screamed the house (or in this case, a cabin) down, as she burst her fluids like a burst water balloon, all over KO's cock, as he rubbed his hand over her clit, spraying her cum everywhere, she panted and gasped, as her orgasm kept coming. The odd little squirt here and there…and KO put his huge meat inside her…he fucked her fast so he could cum too. Fink was feeling light headed but still gasped and her tongue flopped out as KO banged her. Fink now lying on the bed, as KO rested her legs on his shoulders…her breasts bouncing and her moans of wonderful pleasure where all that KO needed, as he felt his ball bag tingle, ready to cum…a few more thrusts and grunts, cum was building in his cock now…he was ready to blow.

**KO:** (_Grunts_) I'm gonna cum!

**FINK:** AAAAHHHH! FUCK, DRENCH ME WITH YOUR CUM!

**KO:** OOHH! GOD!

KO pulled out, Fink's residue following…as KO jerked his cock and let lose some orgasmic pleasure as he soaked Fink with his first burst of cum, ejaculating over her, hitting the breasts, as she sat up and squashed them together, spreading the cum. KO kept jerking his cock as he released some more seed, some going down her perfect body…and Fink leaned forward to try and catch some spunk with her tongue. KO grunted as he was empting himself…and then Fink sucked on his cock, still hard…and getting the last of his white seed. KO stroked the cum-drenched rat's hair. Fink's tongue wipes all the cum from his cock…she stops and just jerks his cock gently, wanting to keep it hard. They both panted…as KO then laid on top of Fink, staring at each other, seductively

**FINK:** Mmmmmm~ (Wipes some dripping cum with her finger from her body and licks it) You have so much cum, KO~ Sooooo much…~

**KO:** I got some more if you want a second round?

Fink was utterly surprised his cock stay hard, as it throbbed, teaser her over her wet pussy.

**FINK:** Oh my God, you're gonna kill me…~

**KO:** I take it that's a yes?

**FINK:** (_Licks her lips_) Mmm~ Fuck, yes!

KO chuckled and they kissed passionately, as their tongues wrestled…and KO played with his cock, touching Fink's clit, she shivered in delight as it was even more sensitive. And then, KO entered her pussy once again….and already Fink moaned, biting her lip…feeling as if she were about to cum again…

…

Yesterday. At Boxman's Office.

Boxman was flipping through the channels of his TV…he kept pressing the buttons, only needing to see a nano-second of the channel to decide whether to move on or not but nothing was taking his fancy…one of the channels, at a quick glance, had a picture of Fink.

Boxman questioned himself…and went back to the channels he had passed. Did his eyes play tricks, did he see Fink? Have they got news of the little rat traitor…?

Boxman finally found the channel he thought he saw Fink, and to his credit he was right…sort of. Instead of being the actual Fink, it was people and fans dressing up as her, with green make up and silly drawn black noses. There was a crowd outside where KO and Fink used to live and most of the people there had posters, mostly hand drawn crudely…with a few praising Fink as a gamer. Boxman watched carefully as it was a minor news bulletin.

**TV REPORTER:** No word or whereabouts of KO and Fink, the two love-stricken hero and villain, as it's been weeks since a strange incident that occurred at the local hospital that did involve the green fat, Fink, where a former hero turned minor villain, Anger Manson, was brutally murdered and a security guard killed. Police say they are no longer looking for the two young lovers, since they did justice on a person who and I quote from the police station "Shouldn't have breathed this free air with his manipulative and evil ways, good riddance. Fink and KO are heroes". (_Looks at the camera oddly_) Did the Police really say that? (_Shrugs_) Ok. Sorry about that…ahem, anyway-

**FAN 1:** WE LOVE YOU, FINK!

**FAN 2:** BULLY ME, FINK! *Telly turns off*

**BOXMAN:** God damn it! Where are they?

Just then a door slammed open and it was Darrell, running down the room, towards Boxman, like a kid, who seemed to have some good news.

**DARRELL:** DADDY, DADDY! I THINK I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!

**BOXMAN:** Would you mind knocking next time, Darrell?! Instead of running in like a MADMAN!

**DARRELL:** Oh…yeah, sorry!

Darrell abruptly turns around and walks out the office…to Boxman's questioning frowning and a little dumbfound. Darrell then closes the door…and then knocks at it.

**BOXMAN:** (_Face palm_) Stupid, stupid, Darrell! (_Sighs_) Come in, Darrell!

**DARRELL:** DADDY, HAVE I GOT SOME GREAT NEWS!

Darrell runs to the desk but Boxman was already bored of this and insisted that Darrell speaks quickly or get scrapped.

**BOXMAN:** This had better be good news, Darrell. I am very busy.

**DARRELL:** I know where KO and that little green turd are! Well, it's sorta a guess.

**BOXMAN:** Well, don't just stand there, Darrell! Spill it!

Brings up a map projecting from his only eye in a visionary screen. It was a large map of the city, the bodega, neutral zone and a large forestry area. Eventually, the scanner on the screen points to the middle of the large forest.

**DARRELL:** This is the only location that we haven't search. It's also the perfect place to hide. This is going to be our next mission.

**BOXMAN:** Excellent. I can't see those stupid brats actually leave this area. (Thinks) And it wouldn't surprise me if they've used the woodland forest for their defence. (Thinks again) Maybe…instead of finding them, we make them come to us. Yes. But how…?

As soon as he sits down, he accidently knocks over some paper work. He curses at his silly mistake. Darrell's screen disappears and straight away helps his creator. Boxman tries to grab as much paper work as he could…but then eventually stumbles upon a picture. He looks at it carefully…it was Venomous but when he was originally Laserblast. Boxman pulled the picture from the pile of paperwork and it had another figure in the picture. Laserblast and this figure, a female figure, had their arms around each other, in a loving embrace and smiled back at who ever took the picture. Boxman was more focus on the female…who was wearing a revealing leotard, consisting of reflective silver…a purple cloth wrapped around her waist, transparent black tights with purple kneecaps, silver reflective ankle boots, cuffs on her wrists of the same colour, prominent eyelashes and a much longer, messier hairdo. Boxman then started to chuckle.

**BOXMAN:** Carol! (_Laughs more intently_) Oh my, it's been a while. Ah yes, that's who I need to get KO and the traitor back! (_To Darrell_) Get Shannon and Raymond to go with you and go to the Dojo. I suspect this hag is still running it! And while you're at it…get KO's friends, those losers from the plaza! When you've got them, inform me right away! It's time to make a real personal visit!

**DARRELL:** What are we going to do?

**BOXMAN:** We're gonna make a little video for KO!

…

**End of Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter will contain strong language and sexual scenes and references.**

**Chapter 4**

Darrell was in the deep forest…yesterday he got involved with Boxman and his robot brother and sister in a little scheme…and since that scheme had finished, in some ways, he was ordered to go and find KO and Fink, who were finally located in the forest, the deep part of it.

Darrell grumbled all the way to the forest, though he could technically fly, it would've been difficult to spot the renegade lovers through the thick trees and greenery. Being on foot was annoying and he could feel his metal joints almost seizing each step he took. He had, of course, been on foot for quite a long time and it was slowly getting to him.

**DARRELL:** (_Grumbles to himself_) Ah, man. Why do I have to do this? It's always me. It's always me that do the rubbish jobs. "Do this, Darrell, do that!". But nooooooo, I'm the one with the stupid message. (_Sighs_) This is gonna take me forever.

It had seem that luck was on his side, as he walked past some thick trees to find an opening and was relieved to see a nice looking cabin in the middle, with a stream running past it. The sun's ray beams spot lighting it, as if God himself pointed the way. Darrell sighed happily but had to remember he was on a mission…a simple mission but the fact he'd have to face KO and Fink on his own is…questionable. It got more worrying that he realized if he was damaged in any way, that he was a long way from being rebuilt…especially as he was the last of his kind, there were no more duplicates of him. However, the mission was just do drop a message and nothing else but he wouldn't know how KO and Fink would react…that was a risk he'd unfortunately had to take.

He climbed over the small stream with ease, stepping on some small rocks that stopped him from getting wet and got closer to the cabin. He saw he was on the other side of the cabin, the door front door was round the corner…he then came past a window, but he quickly got in a panic as he saw something that caught his one eye…he slowly turned and saw Fink at the window, who seemed to be washing up. He tried to shriek silently and quickly hid behind a big tree. He started to shake.

**DARRELL:** Oh God, that was her! Did…d-did she see me?

Darrell didn't want to pop his head to see if Fink saw him but he needed to know if his cover was blown. He took a deep breath (as if robots can breathe) and popped his head around the tree…and within those short bursts of seconds, he saw Fink looking at him, his reaction was quick enough to stay hidden. There was some strange silence…until he could hear Fink scream and a sound of glass breaking. Darrell didn't listen in any more as he was more focus on hiding.

Again there was silence. This went on for a long time. Just then, the door to the cabin opened and KO stepped out. Darrell had to move further into the greenery so not to be seen. He hid behind a large bush, large enough for him to dive in and watched through the gaps of the leaves. KO walked around, his fists ready to attack…KO looked around trees and even above them, climbing up one to get a better view. Darrell was impressed by his athleticism and agility to quickly climb trees.

After a while, KO shrugged, indicating to himself that the coast was clear. He jumped off the tree and landed safely on his feet. KO just simply went back in the cabin and closed the door.

Darrell could feel the oily sweat across his brow and wiped it.

**DARRELL:** Phew…that was close.

It was at this point where Darrell felt extremely stupid. As he could've confronted KO while he was on his own and give the young man his message. Darrell face palmed himself. The only one thing left to do was to knock on the door and face the music if he was going to get a beating. KO being KO probably wouldn't harm him…but Fink, that was a different matter completely. Darrell hesitantly walked around the cabin again…he walked passed a few windows and once again, something caught his eye. He got curious and looked through it…he could see KO and Fink undressing…he gasped. KO was kneeling on the bed while Fink was sitting down, pulling KO's underwear down, exposing a long hard meat rod and Fink didn't hesitate but put the cock in her mouth, sucking it vigorously.

**DARRELL:** (_Whispers to himself_) Fink!? You…dirty, dirty whore…

Darrell wanted to look away but couldn't…if anything he was fascinated by how humans and maybe humanized creatures worked while reproducing…but this was just full on fucking. Darrell couldn't help but keep on watching. He wasn't getting aroused or anything but just found it strangely fascinating.

…

A few wet moments later.

Darrell couldn't wait any longer…he had to confront them. He ran to the front door.

KO and Fink had just finished their hard love making. They both panted…as KO then laid on top of Fink, staring at each other, seductively.

**FINK:** Mmmmmm~ (_Wipes some dripping cum with her finger from her body and licks it_) You have so much cum, KO~ Sooooo much…~

**KO:** I got some more if you want a second round?

Fink was utterly surprised that KO's cock stayed hard, as it throbbed, teasing her over her wet pussy.

**FINK:** Oh my God, you're gonna kill me…~

**KO:** I take it that's a yes?

**FINK:** (_Licks her lips_) Mmm~ Fuck, yes!

KO chuckled and they kissed passionately, as their tongues wrestled…and KO played with his cock, touching Fink's clit with it, she shivered in delight as it was even more sensitive. And then, KO entered her pussy once again…and already Fink moaned, biting her lip…feeling as if she were about to cum again…

_**Knock knock**_

KO and Fink stopped, they both looked towards the direction where the sound came from…the knock, straight away freaking them out and looked at each other.

**FINK:** What the fuck was that?

**KO:** I think you mean, who?

**FINK:** (_Rolls her eyes_) Okay…WHO the fuck is that?

_**Knock knock knock knock**_

**KO:** I dunno. We better check.

**FINK:** I'm covered in spunk! I'm not decent to open a door.

**KO:** I'll go. You go to Tyi's room and stay there

**FINK:** Fuck that! (_Climbs off the bed_) I'm having quick shower and kick the asshole's ass for interrupting "our" time!

Fink quickly went in their on-suite shower, while KO wiped himself down, put some new underwear and trousers on…he grabbed his white tank top off the floor. He slowly crept to the door. KO clenched his fists, as they started to glow blue. He took a deep breath.

…

Outside.

Darrell was ready.

**DARRELL:** Okay, I've knocked and no answer. Great! (_Frowns_) Maybe they're not in. Or maybe they don't want to answer. (_Shakes his head_) Either way, I'm going in. (_Transform his hand into a laser canon_) Time to kick this door down!

Darrell was about to kick the door but the door opened and Darrell lost his footing as he tumbled forward but was grabbed and dragged inside by KO, who then swung him around and slammed him into the wooden floor. Darrell lost all senses what was going on, as everything happened to fast. KO then pushed his foot against Darrell's chest, putting all his weight on him. Darrell starts to struggle.

**KO:** Darrell?!

**DARRELL:** (_Gives up struggling. Nervous laugh_) Oh…? Ahha, ha…uh…Hi, KO…

**KO:** What are you doing here?

**DARRELL:** Um. Uh, funny s-story, I uh…

**FINK:** (_Calling from the shower_) WHO IS IT?

**KO:** It's Darrell.

**FINK:** Darrell…? That…red bucket of brain shit?

**KO:** Yeah.

Fink turns the shower off. A few seconds later she wraps a towel around her and comes storming out of the shower, her long hair soaked and still dripping wet, the towel just barely covering the top half of her down to her hips…but she was proper angry.

**FINK:** (_Her eyes fiery_) The fuck are you doing here?

**DARRELL:** (_Closes his eye_) Oh, Fink, put some clothes on…I've already seen you nak-…(_Stops what he's saying, KO and Fink clock on to this_) Uh…I mean, l-long-time n-no see, huh?

**FINK:** (_Growls angrily_) You…saw me naked?

**DARRELL:** I…I was…just curious how you and KO…y-you know…w-while you two w-were…!

**FINK:** You…PERVERTED RED SHIT!

Fink clenched her fist and punched Darrell in the head, breaking his head glass dome. Darrell whimpered as Fink then starting kicking him, while trying to hold onto the towel. KO moved Darrell away from Fink, saving him from a bashing. KO carried Darrell to the kitchen and chucked him on the table. Darrell back up, knocking things off the table…but Fink ran to one end, while KO stayed at the front. There was no way for Darrell to escape.

**KO:** Now, how did you find us?

**DARRELL:** Um…i-it was just a s-simple guess really. Daddy's…uh…Boxman's looking for you and-

**KO:** Boxman?

**DARRELL:** Y-Yeah. He sent me to find you…of course, the only area we didn't search was this forest you're hiding out in.

**FINK:** God damn it! What does that chicken freak want? I thought he gave up being a villain, the wimp!

**DARRELL:** (_Frowns_) He did! Until you killed Venomous! You knew Boxman loved Venomous…and you took that away from him!

**FINK:** The hell? That was almost 13 years ago!

**DARRELL:** Doesn't matter. Doesn't take away the fact that you killed his one true love!

**FINK:** (_Chuckles_) Ha. I don't believe this.

**DARRELL:** I wouldn't laugh if I were you! Daddy wants revenge.

**FINK:** Oh yeah, here we go. Boo-hoo! Tough! Boss is dead…it needed to be done for the good of the world!

**DARRELL:** I…I can't believe what I'm hearing, Fink!

**KO:** It's true. (_Darrell looks at KO_) Venomous had to die. My…dad had to die.

**DARRELL:** And you two didn't think to tell daddy!?

**FINK:** It was none of his business!

**DARRELL:** VENOMOUS WAS HIS BUISSNESS! HE LOVED HIM!

**FINK:** Huh. Well, what's done is done.

**DARRELL:** Stop it! Daddy will-

**FINK:** (_Interrupts_) Oh, let me guess. Boxman has had a 13 year old grudge and now wants me dead. Revenge. (_To KO_) Looks like we're going through the same shit again, KO! And I for one am getting sick of it! (_To Darrell_) So, Boxman wants me, huh?

**DARRELL:** Yes!

**FINK:** Well you can go and tell your precious daddy to go fuck himself! (_Darrell gasps_) If he wants me, he can come get me himself. Or is that round blob to fat to move?!

**DARRELL:** No. You're coming with me!

**FINK:** As if! (_Laughs_) What are you gonna do make me? You're outnumbered you stupid robot!

**DARRELL:** (_Chuckles_) We made something for you, KO?

**KO:** For me?

**DARRELL:** Yes!

Darrell was about to press a button on the side of his head but KO grabbed his arm and pinned him down on the table.

**KO:** We are trying to live a quiet life! So no more games! What are you doing here?

**DARRELL:** Well, if you let go of me, I can show you. I have a message f-from daddy…if you'd just let me press the button to play it, Ill-

**KO:** Which button?

**DARRELL:** (Getting hurt) Ugh. The button behind my ear…

KO had to give Darrell the benefit of the doubt…he felt around Darrell's ear and could feel a small switch. KO pressed it and suddenly a protectoral screen floated in the air. The screen was blank at first, then it started to static and eventually, Lord Boxman's face filled up the screen.

**BOXMAN (Screen):** Is it on…? Ah, good. Ahem. Greetings KO, long time no see. Now, enough of the formalities. I want you and that traitors rat to give up and hand yourselves in! Right now! Give up!

**KO:** We'll never give in, Boxman! You hear?!

**DARRELL:** It's a pre-recorded message, you idiot!

**BOXMAN (Screen):** And don't bother shouting at the screen, it's a pre-recorded message! I'm guessing you already did…

**KO:** (_Blushes_) Uh…

**BOXMAN (Screen):** It doesn't matter. Because you're a hero, aren't you…and all heroes never give in, do they? Unless provoked or persuaded. And I know how to persuade someone! Look closely…

Boxman then moves away from the camera to reveal that Carol, Mr Gar, Enid and Rad were sitting on the floor all tied up together in a circle and mouth gags around their faces, some with bruises and some with cuts. KO gasped as the sight of this and Shannon and Raymond were giggling at the helpless heroes, poking and prodding them. Some flinched angrily at the sibling robots. Boxman walked up to Carol…she tried to hiss at him but instead, he punched her across the face, making her face jar to the left. Carol moaned.

**KO:** NO, STOP IT!

KO knew he was watching a video message but it still didn't stop him from reacting to what he saw. Boxman felt his hand hurt and shook it but still showed how serious he was. KO walked to the massive floating screen, looking on helplessly. Fink also couldn't believe what she was seeing.

**BOXMAN (Screen):** That, was just a simple punch across the face, KO. And I can tell you, that your mother didn't like that one bit. I will hurt them all, KO, one by one. Then my robot children will get to have a go. (_On cue Shannon and Raymond produced some circler saws from their bodies and laughed_) They will cut them, KO…and you'll hear their screams!

**KO:** NOO!

**BOXMAN (Screen):** But it's so simple. I can stop this…all I want is Fink: That traitors little RAT! I want her blood…and then (_Shrugs_) who knows…maybe I'll use her severed head to paint my walls! So not only will I kill her but also get her blood. Her blood is the key.

**FINK:** Key…? What…?

**BOXMAN:** Come to your mothers dojo…unarmed and with that stinking rat bitch! (_Chuckles_) You haven't got long. I'm not sure how much pain your friends can take! MwahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The video ends as the projector stops. KO is left dumbfounded, he starts to cry. Fink looks down at the floor, upset herself. KO then grits his teeth, he punches the table, almost breaking it in half but then leads his frustrations onto Darrell, as he rips both his arms off with ease. Darrell screamed as his arms sparkled because of the disconnection and then chucks Darrell against the wall, slamming hard and falling to the ground…Darrell was out for the count for a little while. KO screamed in anger, his anger and frustration still inside him. Fink wasn't sure what to say…but she liked Carol, it only seemed sensible to go and help them…but Fink felt that this should be KO's decision.

**FINK:** What are we gonna do…?

KO wipes his eyes and sniffs his almost running nose.

**KO:** I'm uh…I'm gonna go over to mum's, save her and my friends…and then…I'm gonna beat the living crap out of Boxman.

KO went to their bedroom and grabbed a jacket. Fink followed him.

**FINK:** Then I'm coming to!

**KO:** No! No…y-you can't!

**FINK:** Why not?!

**KO:** You have to stay here and be with our son. He'll need you!

**FINK:** He also needs a father! And besides, it's me they really want!

**KO:** Fink…I…I can't argue about this, I just can't!

**FINK:** You know I can fight!

**KO:** What about our son, can he fight?

**FINK:** (_Sighs_) No…

**KO:** Listen, Fink, I love you, I always will…forever and always. But they are my friends…my mom…I love them too, they are family. I…I don't want to lose you, I almost did before…I don't want our son to lose his parents, if we both got killed…so please, stay here, with our son. I beg you!

**FINK:** (_Sniffs_) You…y-you better come back! You better come back to me, safe and sound.

KO wanted to say something but he was interrupted by Fink, who threw herself on him, while still holding onto the towel to cover herself. Their lips locked and their tongues exchanged each other's Silva…they kissed passionately, as if it were their last. KO had to break up the kiss gently.

**KO:** I'll be back soon.

KO was about to leave until Fink spoke.

**FINK:** (_Indicating to Darrell_) What shall I do with this dickhead?

**KO:** Keep an eye on him. I trust you'll do the right thing.

**FINK:** What, you mean, rip his head off? Yeah, I can do that!

KO chuckled but left the cabin in a hurry. Fink sighed sadly, she decided to quickly get changed and keep an eye on the baby, who surprisingly didn't wake up with all the noisy commotion. She was now clean from KO's love…and very instantly, she missed him…

Darrell was slowly coming around.

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. Be about a week until a new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES: Warning, this chapter will contain strong language.**

**Chapter 5**

KO had been running for some time, breezing past the trees, dodging them and jumping over some that had fallen. He was a long way from the city, at least another twenty miles before he got there…but after watching a video of his friends capture and his mom punched by Boxman, he didn't care…he just wanted to get there. He knew the way…in fact no matter what direction he was in, he could always figure out which way to go.

His frustrations grew every time he landed after a jump, wanting to pound the ground with his feet and splash water all over the place, every time he came across a stream, nothing got in his way…but those frustrations were starting to overreact and soon eventually he would lose concentration.

A tree had fallen and had been there for some time, since some plants and greenery were growing around it. KO jumped on the bridge-like tree and ran to the end, ready to make another jump…but his foot caught on a vine and even though the vine snapped at his pulling, running feet, he made him lose his balance and timed his jump badly…he yelped, as he spinned in the air and landed hard on rock, which was luckily not razor sharp…but his body slowly slid down to the ground and limped on the green grass.

KO groaned in pain, it had been a while since he miscued a jump…but the pain was pushed aside as his adrenaline was kicking in and his anger came out. He screamed through frustration, cursed as loud as he could, shouting towards the sky and clenched his fist…it started to glow blue and without hesitation brought his frustrations onto the rock, by punching it as hard as he could…the impact made a dent and cracks started to surround it. KO had no time for pain as he broke the skin on his knuckles…he flexed his hand to sooth any damage he may have done to his hand. It was fine.

KO screamed again in anger.

_Punching a rock? Yeah, that'll teach it._

KO's mind started talking to him…he knew it was the TKO inside of him, which wasn't surprising since he was full of anger, the side that TKO knew and loved. What was more surprising was that TKO in his mind was telling him to relax.

**KO:** How can I relax? (_Puzzled_) How can you relax? Our mom and friends are in trouble! Not to mention that…that fat chicken bastard punched our mom! Aren't you pissed?

_Yeah, yeah of course I am. I am pissed. But you taught me that anger isn't the answer in situations like this._

**KO:** God, we've been through so much and now this…I don't know how to control it any more.

_And that's what I'm here for. Relax. Meditate for a while. Let's have a chat._

**KO:** We haven't got the time for this!

_Yes, we do! Now relax and chill! Meditate!_

**KO:** God sake. Fine!

KO sat down and crossed his legs. He rested his hands on his kneecaps and started to take slow intakes of breath. He exhaled slowly…and in again…and out again…in…out…in…out…

He was now relaxed in his mind…

KO's form appeared in his mind, literally right next to TKO's house…which seemed to be brighter than usual. Usually it was dark and purple, looking like a house from a horror movie…but this house seemed to be clean, white, bright and actually had grass around it, with flowers, slowly blooming. KO walked closer to it and saw TKO sitting on the grass, with a beer in his hand…or at least it was beer in KO's mind. There was an ice box with more beers in it.

**TKO:** You've arrived. Have a sit down! (_Rummages through the ice box and grabs a beer_) Wanna beer?

**KO:** A beer? No thank you! How can you be drinking at a time like this?

**TKO:** Helps me relax.

**KO:** How's this possible. You're the dark side of me…the anger, the revenge, jealousy…and you're sitting down drinking beer? Why aren't you angry? Our friends and our mom are in trouble.

**TKO:** I know. I saw it! I'm pissed as well!

**KO:** Well, you're showing a pretty calm side of it! The hell are you doing?

**TKO:** Just sit down!

KO grumbles and reluctantly does. TKO takes a swig of his beer and sighs. KO felt like they were wasting time.

**KO:** We can't just sit here!

**TKO:** I know. But we have to think this through.

**KO:** Think this through? (_Pouts_) No. We get there and we…we beat the shit out of Boxman!

**TKO:** Think about it like this, KO. Recently, in the past, we've been unprepared what we had to face. Lots of stuff. You know, like, the truth about our dad, his death, Fink-

**KO:** Fink?

**TKO:** I mean, come on, we weren't prepared how sexy she was and…wow, how great of a fuck she is.

**KO:** I would've put it more politely but…yeah…

**TKO:** But still, we weren't prepared for it, her beauty blew us away. (_Nudges KO_) More ways than some, eh? Anyway, I'm losing track…oh yeah, Shadowy…and the fact he came back…we weren't prepared for that. The son of a bitch almost killed us…and Fink.

**KO:** What is your point?

**TKO:** My point is, this time, we know what's going on. We know Boxman is holding our mom and friend's hostage, right? We know it's at the Dojo. We know the situation…so why not come up with a plan, instead of smashing our way in with guns blazing.

**KO:** You of all people would've done it!

**TKO:** Yes, the old me…but since we've got Fink and a child now…I'm looking at things with a different perspective. Oh, sure, I'm still part of your anger, yes…but we've got a family now…we have to come out of this alive and going in at random could get us killed, we can't just attack like we used to…we have to plan ahead. (_Takes a swig of beer_) I dunno about you, KO…but I wanna see Fink and Tyi again.

**KO:** Hmm.

**TKO:** Don't you wanna see Fink and Tyi again.

**KO:** Of course I do!

**TKO:** Then get rid of any pointless anger you've got, otherwise I'm taking over the body!

**KO:** Okay, okay, I will.

**TKO:** Good.

**KO:** So what do you suggest we do?

**TKO:** The simple thing would be to sneak around the buildings and assess the situation through a window or something. Check our enemies positioning's and where our mom and friends are. See who we can take out first or if we can sneak in and untie our friends so we have backup. We just need to assess.

**KO:** Huh. It's not a bad idea.

**TKO:** Good, isn't it? I'm full of them.

**KO:** I'm really proud of you, you know…

**TKO:** Oh yeah…?

**KO:** Yeah, you've come a long way. You're not just my negative thoughts anymore, you're-

**TKO:** You! I'm you. We're merely but one. That is all.

**KO:** Thanks, TKO. I'm a lot calmer now. My head is clear.

**TKO:** No worries, fuck bucket.

**KO:** (_Sighs_) I see insults haven't left you.

**TKO:** Hey. (_Hands up_) I am what I am.

**KO:** I am what I am.

**TKO:** That's the spirit.

**KO:** Let's save our mom and friends!

**TKO:** Fuck yeah!

KO and TKO clasps their hands into a partnership shake…and then KO was out of his mind.

He got out of his meditation and took a deep breath.

**KO:** Let's go!

With that, KO started to run through the forest and gracefully as ever.

…

Darrell eventually came out of his "in/out" consciousness…his head throbbing, which was pretty exposed to air, as his head dome was smashed but the brain seemingly untouched. He found himself, tied to a chair, mainly by chains…his feet were tied and the chains were around his chest…he tried to move but couldn't, only achieve to shake the chair while he was on it….and without arms, it was difficult to do anything.

**DARRELL:** Oh, great…

**FINK:** I hear your awake then.

Fink was talking from another room. Darrell looked around but couldn't really tell where it was coming from. That didn't matter, as Fink stepped into the room…and Darrell gasped. Fink was in her turbo form. She was wearing a purple square neck crop vest, that looked extremely tight on her and tight dark blue jeans, with a few torn holes in them and a black belt, with the buckle a shape of a F…but her thin silky fur were sticking up and her long hair more messy than usual…she had the spike bands around her wrists and neck…and her eyes were bright yellow, sometimes covered with a red glow.

**DARRELL: **Y-You've gone…turbo…?

**FINK:** Yeah. In case you tried to escape…and in this form I can catch you…and destroy you!

**DARRELL:** So…y-you keep glorbs here, huh…?

**FINK: **(_Chuckles_) No. I can do this naturally now.

**DARRELL:** How…?

**FINK:** Just years of absorbing glorbs in my neck collar eventually absorbed into me. Unlike KO, who has to be angry to become turbo, I can do it like that (_Clicks her fingers_). Like turning on a light switch!

**DARRELL:** I…I got no arms…w-what threat I am to you n-now?

**FINK:** You're a robot, you must have a few tricks up your sleeve.

**DARRELL:** Ah. Hee. You know what, I think I do…

Without warn, the chains around Darrell's chest ripped off and a buzz saw with an attachment burst out of Darrell's chest, it extended, almost getting Fink but she dodged out of the way. Darrell controlled the buzz saw and made another attack towards Fink…she jumped backwards, missing the blade but it cut through the floorboards as wood dust appeared and making a lined hole in the woodwork. Darrell repelled the buzz saw but into his chest and quickly stood up!

**DARRELL:** Now stand still you-(_Moves but his feet are stilled tied_)-raaaAAAAHHHHH!

Darrell falls as his feet were still tied to the chair and he face plants into the floor. Fink used this chance to keep him pinned on the ground and jumped on top of him, pushing all her weight onto Darrell, who was surprised how strong Fink was. Darrell couldn't move and Fink's hands started to glow, powering up a purple flame but then they were interrupted by a loud screaming noise.

Aaaahhh Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh.

It was the sound of Fink's child, Tyi, crying.

**FINK:** Oh no!

**DARRELL:** The hell is that? You kidnapped a kid or something?!

**FINK:** (_Grabs Darrell's head, as she speaks into his ear_) Now don't you fucking move, while I attend to my baby!

**DARRELL:** Your…b-baby…?

Fink didn't respond except slamming Darrell's face into the floor. She gets up and runs to the child's bedroom. Darrell, though hurt from the head slam, watches Fink with a confused look. He then hears Fink talking from the other room, while the baby was still crying.

**FINK:** Ssshh. Sssh. It's okay. Its okay, Tyi. Mommy's here. (_Almost baby talk_) Oh, did mommy make too much noise? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, yeah…

Fink then started whispering something but Darrell couldn't make it out. Instead, he turned himself around, breaking the chair's legs while in the process…she struggled to get up but eventually managed to straighten himself up. He followed the sounds of the crying baby and Fink's soft whispers…the cry had died down, with little baby giggles. Darrell found where the noise was coming from and peaked his head inside…his jaw dropped and couldn't believe what he was seeing…

Fink was still in her turbo form and it looked strange as she was holding a baby, even in that calm state. The baby was giggling as Fink used her tail to tickle him and rock him a little in her arms.

**FINK:** (_Smiles. Baby talk_) is that funny? (_Baby giggles_) Is that funny, is it? Heehee. There, nothing to be scared off. (_Whispers_) You go to sleep now. I'll sing you a song, okay.

The yawns and Fink gently puts her child back in the cot…she then starts singing a lullaby:

"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,_

_And save these questions for another day._

_I think I know what you've been asking me,_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say._

_I promised I would never leave you,_

_Then you should always know,_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are,_

_I never will be far away._

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,_

_And still so many things I want to say._

_Remember all the songs you sang for me,_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay._

_And like a boat out on the ocean,_

_I'm rocking you to sleep._

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart,_

_You'll always be a part of me._

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream,_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be._

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me._

_Someday we'll all be gone,_

_But lullabies go on and on,_

_They never die,_

_That's how you and I will be"_

Within minutes of singing the soothing lullaby, Tyi was fast asleep. Fink leaned forward and gave him a peck on the forehead.

**FINK:** Goodnight, Tyi. My little angel. (Whispers but loud enough for Darrell to hear) Get out of this room!

**DARRELL:** Awwwwww!

**FINK:** (_Turns sharply at Darrell and whispers but loud enough for Darrell to hear_) Get out of this room!

Darrell nodded and obliged and Fink quickly followed him. They walked into the lounge and Darrell was then pushed up against a wall as Fink had her claws out.

**DARRELL:** I…I-I didn't know you had a baby, Fink…

**FINK:** Well, I do! And if you ever go near him, I swear I'll rip your fucking eye out!

**DARRELL:** O-Okay….

**FINK:** Now what is going here? Why does Boxman want me so much? What happened to Boss was years ago…

**DARRELL:** Oh…u-uh, well…it…uh…he's not just getting revenge….he uh, he…w-wants your…blood…?

**FINK:** What…?

**DARRELL:** Yeah. He wants your blood…

**FINK:** What for?

**DARRELL:** Boxman found the blueprint to create a second life within the body, you know…t-the one that Venomous made to create…his alter ego…

**FINK:** Okaaaaay, but I don't understand the blood bit.

**DARRELL:** Well…he…needs your blood. Rat's blood. (_Shrugs_) I guess daddy doesn't know any other rats. (_Nervous laugh_) Haha…

**FINK:** What the…? Boss never used my blood, not for anything, even especially when he became that asshole Shadowy, no way! Boss would never hurt me! Where the hell did Boxman read that…?

**DARRELL:** In…your boss's notes. I swear it says rat's blood. Hey, in fact I have a copy of it in my memory when daddy showed me.

**FINK:** (_Let's go of Darrell_) Bring it up.

Darrell nods and presses a button and a projector screen floats in the air…Darrell swipes through the pictures he had until he came across the note. Fink read it thoroughly, aside from the lovey dovey note that her boss left for Boxman, she noticed a letter was faded on the line where it said blood for the word next to it…she rolled her eyes, she could see the mistake.

**FINK:** That…fucking fat idiot! It's not rat's blood.

**DARRELL:** When what is it?

**FINK:** Bats blood! The B is rubbed out to look like an "r"!

**DARRELL:** Oh. Oh yeah…I see it now…

**FINK:** But this is not good! If Boxman makes that stuff and drinks it, he could destroy the world! It may give you a second chance at life if you die but you'll…lose yourself! We have to stop him! That note…needs to be destroyed! Like, right fucking now!

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. I should hopefully have a new one up by the end of next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing, though not much. And a little bit of violence. **

**Chapter 6**

It was less than twenty four hours since Boxman made the message and sent Darrell to find KO and Fink. Boxman knew this may take a while but his patients was wearing thin. Carol, Mr Gar were tied up, back to back and gagged, with Shannon looking over to them. Enid and Rad were in the same situation…they too were tied up back to back, also gagged, with Raymond keeping an eye on them. The hero's looked defeated and even if they were to escape they probably wouldn't be able to dodge Shannon and Raymond's awesome weaponry.

Boxman was pacing up and down the room, grumbling to himself…even the wooden floorboards of the dojo were wearing thin from his pacing.

**BOXMAN:** (_Sighs_) He must've found them by now…

**SHANNON:** It's a big forest, daddy.

**RAYMOND:** Yes, it could be days before we know anything.

**BOXMAN:** (_Stops pacing_) We must be patient. So…SHUT UP AND BE PATIENT!

Raymond and Shannon kept their mouths shut after that remark and just focused aiming their hand cannon's at the hero's. Boxman continued his pacing, though rather quicker this time…this hostage situation was getting a little boring. Boxman had enough and walked over to Carol's side and kneeled down to her level.

**BOXMAN:** You must know where he is, Carol. He must've said something…?

Carol just stared angrily at Boxman, the red mark showing itself on Carol's face where Boxman punched her. The only thing going through her head was how she'd break Boxman's spine. Carol of course, didn't respond.

**BOXMAN:** Are you not answering because you don't know…or that you are gagged? (_Again, Carol doesn't answer_) If I take this off, will you be calm…? (_Carol didn't really move except just stared at him_) Okay. I'm…I'm going to take the gag off now…

Boxman does…he starts to shake as he knows how powerful and strong Carol can be…and the fact he punched her just made his nerves almost uncontrollable. Carol didn't react…and Boxman was sure she didn't even blink…nevertheless, he took the gag off with no fuss, nor from Carol.

**BOXMAN:** There. Is that better…? (_Carol's eye twitched_) Look, I know you must be angry right now-

**CAROL:** Angry? Oh…you don't know the half of it…

**BOXMAN:** Listen, I just want to know where KO is…wherever he is, that rat will be with him!

**CAROL:** I don't know where he is, and even if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you of all people? My son just wants to live in peace, that is all! Do you have any idea what he's been through? And what Fink has been through, the poor girl. All they want, is to be left alone. They have suffered!

**BOXMAN:** You…you think I haven't suffered…? You really think that…? THAT LITTLE GREEN RAT KILLED THE MAN I LOVED! WE HAD A FUTURE! For what Fink did, I hope she got what came to her…and believe me, Carol, I'm gonna make it a whole lot worse! I WANT MY REVENGE! AND I'M GONNA GET IT!

**CAROL:** You're despicable! Revenge? (_Chuckles_) After all this time? It's been thirteen years, Boxman, thirteen years! A bit late for revenge isn't it? Most people would've gotten over it by now…but not you, why? Why now?

**BOXMAN:** I thought Venomous death was natural…until I got sources after all these years, that Fink killed him…and I want to KNOW WHY?

**CAROL:** BECAUSE VENOMOUS TURNED INTO SOMETHING THAT WOULD'VE DESTROY THE WORLD! (_Calms down_) KO and Fink stopped him. Venomous asked for death. And he's better off for it.

Boxman then clenched his chicken hand fist and took a swipe at Carol's face, cutting her and making the cut draw blood. Carol didn't make a sound and took the pain with stride. Boxman was going to take another swipe…but it wasn't worth it, though it did help to release some anger that was still pent up in him.

**BOXMAN:** You better hope KO turns up with that rat…because if not, you'll be the first one to die and I'll make sure it's a slow death.

Carol gritted her teeth and growled at Boxman, who then just stood up and walked away…just then, a floating screen appeared in the room, coming from one of Boxman's communication devise, the screen almost took up the whole room and a figure appeared on screen. It was Cosma, looking angry than ever.

**COSMA: **LORD BOXMAN!

Boxman froze where he stood and adverted his eyes, though she didn't have any jurisdiction on him, he still got a little nervous when she suddenly appeared from nowhere.

**BOXMAN:** Cosma…what a surprise…

**COSMA:** Enough of these formalities. Have you got the recipe? Has it been made yet?

**BOXMAN:** We've just hit a bump on that…uh…you see, we need a final ingredient.

**COSMA:** Which is?

**BOXMAN:** A rat…well, rats blood to be precise.

**COSMA:** A rat? Is that all? Just take one living in the trash and rip its head off!

**BOXMAN:** Ah, well you see, it can't be from any rat…it has to be from Fink!

**COSMA:** Fink? Venomous minion? That little whore? Why?

**BOXMAN:** We're not sure but I believe that's why Venomous kept Fink, for her blood…

**COSMA:** And where is the little bi-…(_Looks puzzled_) What are you doing with those hero's, Boxman?

**BOXMAN:** Ah, again…it's uh…all part of the plan, you see. I'm luring KO here to bring Fink with him so we can then ambush them and we take Fink's blood…

**COSMA:** And you didn't think that capturing Fink would've been easier?

**SHANNON:** We don't know where they are…

**BOXMAN:** (_To Shannon_) SHUT UP! (_Back to Cosma_) We…uh, dunno where they are so…we sent KO a message, showing that his mother and his friends are captured. He…should've got the message by now.

**COSMA:** (_Sighs_) We cannot delay this any further…we must have the finish product, or…you will be finished Boxman…

Cosma just hangs up as the screen shrinks back into the devise. Leaving Boxman looking worried…but that feeling of fear disappears and he walks over to his two robots.

**BOXMAN:** (_To Shannon and Raymond_) If KO isn't here within the hour…then kill them all. We'll look for that little green shit ourselves.

Shannon and Raymond smiled at each other, happily ready to use their cannon's on the heroes. The hero's tried to struggle out of their binds when hearing this…but it was no use, they couldn't escape.

…

Going back a few minutes.

Cosma was talking to Boxman through a little projector hologram from the desk. The desk was massive…it was the headquarters of the villains. Sitting around the desk was Vormulax, who is an "Alien-Esque Ghoul" made up of clouds….Vormulax takes on a bug-like appearance. Her head is of a similar shape to that of a stereotypical alien, with a round cranium and a sharp, pointed chin. She also has notable large, red compound eyes, sharp fangs, and sharp, crooked horns. Vormulax has a rather stocky purple body, three-fingered hands with claws, and magenta "shoulder-pads…and the other villain sitting opposite was Billiam Milliam, who was less descriptive…but he has shiny golden skin and hair, wears a grey suit, magenta ascot with black pants and pointed shoes, pretty much all gold. They both watched Cosma talking to Boxman.

**COSMA:** (_Sighs_) We cannot delay this any further…we must have the finish product, or…you will be finished Boxman…

Cosma felt it was necessary to hang up on the idiot as she couldn't stand his voice anymore. She growled as she looked at the other too.

**VORMULAX:** Any news?

**COSMA:** They haven't made the formula yet.

**VORMULAX:** It's exciting, isn't it? That we are so close to have a second life. Oooh, Venomous was a genius.

**COSMA:** We…?

**BILLIAM:** Well of course darling. We're close to getting our hands on this stuff.

**COSMA:** It never occurred to me that we we're sharing this…power…

Vormulax and Billiam looked at each other, rather puzzled and then back at Cosma.

**VORMULAX:** Well…what did you think was going to happen? Imagine, all of us drinking that power and gaining an extra life…we would literally be unstoppable. Not just with the extra chance at life if we were to die but the power to take over this world!

**COSMA:** I was led to believe that I was going to be the only one to obtain this power.

**BILLIAM:** Well you thought wrong, didn't you, Darling.

**COSMA:** It appears I have.

From nowhere, Cosma shot at Billiam that impacted into him…the laser beam started to melt his outer part of the body.

**VORMULAX:** What the…? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Billiam screamed as the heat when through his metallic body, and his face started to melt like better in a frying pan. Cosma increased the heat on her gun, thus making Billiam melt quicker…his face dripped and his eyes drooped, the clothes he was wearing caught fire. He tried to move but his feet were moulded to the floor…his scream becoming high pitched and very distorted to the point his voice was unrecognizable. Cosma just smiled…as Billiam was nothing but a puddle of melted metal…she finally turned off her extraordinary weapon. She then turned to Vormulax, who backed off, knocking over a chair she was sitting on.

**VORMULAX:** Why…w-why…?

**COSMA:** Do you really think I'm going to share this power with the likes of you two. A metal bottle cap and Super Mario ghost? No…no, no, no.

**VORMULAX:** He didn't have to die…

**COSMA:** Of course he did. It's so I can have the power to myself! And you are next to die!

**VORMULAX:** You…y-you…EVIL BITCH!

**COSMA:** Of course I'm evil, you seem surprised by this…considering you're meant to be evil yourself…but you're nothing. And that is all you'll ever be…NOTHING! Once I get my hands on that power that Venomous made…I will become a God. A God that will have everyone bowing to my feet. While you will…(_Shrugs_)…well, simply be dead!

**VORMULAX:** YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU CRAZY BI-

Cosma shot at Vormulax, interrupting her sentence but this time shooting a blue beam, which smacked into Vormulax…and then she slowly started to freeze, the ice spreading over her body…Vormulax tried to move, but broke of a little bit of herself. She screamed, until she was completely covered as an ice statue…her fear and horrific expression now frozen as her last look. Cosma put her gun away and walked over the ice statue…she then grabbed the head and twisted it, as pieces of ice broke off…and then twisting the head more until it became unattached…she then slammed the iced severed head into the floor, breaking it into thousands of little pieces. As for the body…Cosma clenched her fists and punched a clean hole through it, until the headless ice statute started spreading cracks all over and then collapsing into a million pieces. Satisfied with her actions…she started to leave the room and decided to head to the dojo that she recognized from talking to Boxman.

**COSMA:** You're going to be next Boxman. I'm on my way…I can't have anyone else knowing this power exists. Only me…

…

**NOTES: That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's a little short. Depending how the weekend goes, I may upload another chapter soon…if not, then it'll be sometime next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES: Warning, like most chapters, this will contain swearing, some strong.**

**Chapter 7**

Although it felt like a lifetime, KO finally got to the city and in no time arrived at the plaza. The whole place was quiet and not a soul about…it didn't surprised KO if Boxman had threatened people around here. KO carefully sneaked around his mother's dojo and tried looking through a window…though the windows he looked through were just offices or toilets. If he walked at the front he could see inside but would also be spotted…maybe it was the only way. KO thought about going in and announcing himself, until TKO played into his subconscious.

_**TKO:**__ We need to do this nice and easy._

**KO:** I still can't believe how calm you are.

_**TKO:**__ Look, we'll fight if we have to, that's without a doubt…but we can't make the situation any worse._

**KO:** What about sneaking through the roof or some vents.

_**TKO:**__ Personally…I'd walk through that front door._

**KO:** Then we'll get caught.

_**TKO:**__ No we won't. We've proved we can fight against the best…even hell itself. We can take on Shannon and Raymond easily…and Boxman, pfft…easy peasey, lemon-squeezy. _

**KO:** (_Sigh_) I wish Fink was here…

_**TKO:**__ Why are you thinking that now?_

**KO:** We left her back at the cabin. It's the last time we'll probably see her…and Tyi.

_**TKO:**__ Don't think like that. It's gonna be alright. Just walk in…calmly. We don't want any rash decisions made. We'll get our friends out…we'll get our mother out._

**KO:** I hope you're right.

_**TKO:**__ Heh, wouldn't be the first time._

**KO:** Okay. (_Takes a deep breath_) The front door it is then.

KO reluctantly walked around to the front of the door, he took a quick glance through the large front windows…he could see his mom and friends all tied up and it looked as if Boxman was in a panic…this didn't matter, he was here now…he grabbed the handle bar…and pushed the door open.

…

Inside, Boxman was pacing up and down the room again…the talk with Cosma had him a little worried…but just then the door opened. All the villains and hero's looked up to the sound of a creaking door and KO walked in calmly and confidently. Boxman started to chuckle, while Shannon and Raymond were getting ready to attack but only from Boxman's orders, so they waited at the ready. KO closed the door…the lock clicking to an eerily suspenseful silence. That was until Boxman spoke.

**BOXMAN:** KO…(_Looks up and down at him_) My, how you have grown. I see you got my message.

**KO:** Yeah. Yeah I got your message alright, Boxman!

**BOXMAN:** Good! (_Notices something_) Where's Darrell? And more importantly…where is your girlfriend, THAT TRAITOROUS RAT?

**KO:** He's with Fink!

**BOXMAN:** What…? With Fink? You mean that…Fink isn't here?!

**KO:** That right. She's safe!

**BOXMAN:** No. (_Shakes his head_) No, that wasn't part of the deal now, was it, KO?

**KO:** I don't care what the deal is, Boxman. (_His hands start to glow_) You do not punch my mom! And you certainly don't put any harm onto my friends.

**BOXMAN: **Oh, I will do a lot more that punch your mother! I will kill her, I will kill all of them…for wasting my TIME!

**KO:** (_Walks forward a few steps_) No! What did Fink ever do to you?

**BOXMAN:** (_Feels a little hurt_) Are you taking the piss with that question? You know full well what that stinking rat did to my Venomous…

**KO:** You do realize that Venomous was my father, don't you?

**BOXMAN:** Of course I do, KO, of course I do! You of all people should be angry to what that little rat did! SHE TOOK VENOMOUS AWAY FROM US!

**KO:** YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE HAD TO THOUGH!

**BOXMAN:** Oh pleeeease enlighten me.

**KO:** She had no choice-

**BOXMAN:** I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT "NO CHOICE" BULLSHIT CLICHÉ! Her reasoning's are unacceptable. Now, all you had to do was bring that…that…traitor back to me and you failed that…

**KO: **After all these years…and still a grudge. Why now…?

**BOXMAN:** I am losing patience. Why do I need to explain myself?

**KO:** Because do you really think that killing Fink will bring back Venomous, my father? No…it won't.

**BOXMAN:** Maybe…but at least I know the one responsible for Venomous's death and a liar will be dead!

**KO:** A liar…?

**BOXMAN:** Oh, come on, KO. Surely those muscles of yours haven't shrunk that brain of yours? I know you two are together…and you must know she lies. (_Folds his arms_) I'm even going to take a guess that she has already lied to you.

**KO:** She has, yes. But I eventually got the truth from her and have forgiven her because-

**BOXMAN:** (_Interrupts_) Because you "love" her…?

**KO:** Yes…

**BOXMAN:** Did you know she lied to me?

**KO:** To you…?

**BOXMAN:** Oh yes. She lied to me…she lied to me about Venomous and what happened. Saying that he died of naturel causes. (_Clenches his fist_) I…I believed her…I watched her cry when she gave me the news. I wanted to go see him but she pleaded for me not to see him…that…she didn't want to be left alone after losing her boss. Those puppy dog eyes hit me, and for those moments, it felt like that she finally respected me and all it took was for Venomous to die. And so…I moved away…and she took the factory. That little bastard bitch! She fooled us both, KO!

**KO:** What she did…what she said, was only to protect you. She…did the same to me…

**BOXMAN:** PROTECT ME? THE TRUTH WOULD'VE PROTECTED ME IF SHE WAS HONEST WITH ME! Wait, protection from what? (_Smiles_) Oh, KO…she has you under her wing…or tail in this case! What do I need protecting from?

KO looks over to his mother and his friends, now was the time to try and rescue them but still keeping to TKO's advice by keeping calm.

**KO:** Listen, Boxman…what you're doing now, will not help matters…whatever you're going to do still won't bring back Venomous. Why does my mother and my friends have to be involved in all of this?

**BOXMAN:** It got you here, didn't it? But it's the rat I want…and I can't even have that! She…is essential.

**KO:** Essential?

**BOXMAN:** Not only would I enjoy watching her life leave her through her eyes but…I needed something from her…

**KO:** What?

**BOXMAN:** An ingredient to make the formula that turned Venomous into his alter-ego, Shadowy, a second life within him.

**KO:** And what's that?

**BOXMAN:** Her blood! Her blood is the last ingredient!

**KO:** Her…w-what…?

**BOXMAN:** That's why Venomous kept her around…the formula needed rats blood, her blood…she is afteral anthropomorphic. A creature that is rare in these parts, at least in rat form.

**KO:** Wait…dad never used her blood as far as I know…

**BOXMAN:** Then explain why he would keep such an animal? A creature that moans, gets spoilt, builds paper boats, draws shit drawings and has a taste of ice-cream and cupcakes!

**KO:** She put you in your place sometimes, Boxman.

**BOXMAN:** Do you really think you should be saying stuff like that while my robots have cannons pointing to your friends?

**KO:** (_Sighs frustratingly_) Enough of this, Boxman! This is madness. Let my friends go!

**BOXMAN:** No! Since I have no rat to kill, I might as well kill your friends. I'll make it quick!

**KO:** NO!

**BOXMAN:** (_To Shannon and Raymond_) Shannon! Raymond! Attack KO, while I put some bullets in his friend's heads!

**KO:** NO, STOP!

Shannon and Raymond laughed manically as they ran towards KO. They both swooped to KO's side…with Raymond attacking first and shooting his cannon…KO jumped and summersaulted towards Raymond, landing on his shoulders and without hesitation grabbed Raymond's head.

**RAYMOND:** NO! NO, NOT THE FACE!

KO twisted Raymond's head, bending and snapping the metal parts and ripping his wires, which sparked as they lost connection. The headless body going into spasms as it walked forward with no mind to control it and KO kept his balance. Shannon screamed and turned her cannon into buzz saws, making them appear on both hands. KO dropped Raymond's unresponsive head and jumped off the headless robot body, which fell after losing balance. Shannon swung the spinning blades and KO dodged them easily, she tried aiming for his head…but missed as KO was quicker. KO then jumped over her and kicked her in the back with some force, almost knocking her down…but she regained her balance and looked back angrily at KO. Shannon screamed in frustration, swinging her blades over and down onto KO…but once again, the young man was to quick and both her buzz saws ripped and sawed through the wooden flooring, eventually getting then stuck…she moaned and then gasped as KO, with his glowing fists, karate-chopped one buzz saw off, ripping off Shannon's arm and then kicking the other one off with simple, strong back flip kick. Shannon was no longer stuck but no armless and KO clenched his fists again and they glowed brighter than usual and punched Shannon in the chest, ripping a front hole in it and making Shannon fly across the room and crash into the brick wall of the room. She was out for the count.

KO huffed and puff, getting his breath back…he then turned to Boxman, ready to fight him but stopped his tracks as he saw Boxman pointing a loaded gun at Coral's head. KO backed down.

**BOXMAN:** Hmph. The thing about my robots is, although they are the last of their kind, I can easily repair them and then they will be back to normal…but, can you repair your mother, KO? (_Chuckles_) After a bullet goes through her brain? No…you can't.

**KO: **Look…I'll…I'll do anything. Just…please don't shoot her.

**BOXMAN:** (_Dumbfounded_) You…had your chance, KO. You had a simple task of bringing that little rat with you. But you couldn't even do that. You're very strong, KO…but you're not very smart. How strong will you be, when you watch your mothers brain spread over this nice wooden flooring? Let's find out!

**KO:** NO, PLEASE!

The gun was clocked and Boxman pointed the gun towards Carol's head…Carol struggled to move out of the way of the gun's barrel, but it was impossible since the gun was pressed against the head. All the tied up heroes were squirming and trying to shout through their gags…Carol screamed through hers…it was pointless, until she looked over to KO who was too far and helpless. She had a tear roll out of her eye…and a wry smile that she produced through her gag.

Boxman squeezed the trigger but just then, Boxman's hand took a massive jolt to the right, missing Carol's head as the gun went off with a loud bang…it happened so quickly that the gun flew out of his hand through an impact of some sort. Boxman yelped as his hand, that once held the gun, was burning, with these purple flames spread across his hand. The gun landed yards away from the tied up group and Boxman…as he was trying to put out the purple fire burning his hand. Everyone had to look up to see where these power came from…and gasped, and yet, somewhat relived. KO had his eyes closed as he heard the gun go off…he reluctantly opened his eyes…he turned around and saw Fink, sticking her arm out with her hands glowing purple. She was in her turbo form. KO couldn't believe his eyes.

**KO:** Wha…? F-Fink…?

**FINK: **That's right! I'm here!

**KO:** Bu-but what about Tyi? You didn't-

**FINK:** Do you really think I'd leave my child all on his own. Come on, you know me better that!

**KO:** But…

**FINK:** He's with Darrel!

**KO:** WHAT?

On cue, Darrell pops in. He had a baby strap chair attached to his shoulders and arms sockets where his arms used to be.

**DARRELL:** Uh. Hi…

KO was about to question Fink's take on this but Fink quickly answered it.

**FINK:** I told Darrell that his boss…ahem "dad", was making a big mistake with the formula and that we had a child…since then, Darrell's become this soppy loser but actually makes a great nanny.

**KO:** Okay…but did he have to come with you?

**FINK:** Hey, he has my kid, I still have trust issues…I couldn't leave without me keeping an eye on him but…he seems to like the kid.

KO looks over to Darrell, who was smooching over the baby with silly baby noises and stupid faces. KO rolled his eyes and quickly hugged Fink. KO was about to kiss Fink but she put a finger over his mouth.

**FINK:** As much as I love it when you tongue me, we have your mother and friends to save, don't you think…?

**KO:** (_Hand behind his head_) Oh…yeah. Ha.

KO rushed over to his mother and friends, while Fink was surveying the situation…she walks over to Raymond's headless body and spots the head…he was definitely lifeless.

**FINK:** Ah, Raymond…such a shame…you were my favourite. You always respected my toys.

Fink then walks over to Shannon, who was still alive…and slowly coming around. Fink lifted Shannon by the neck, even in Turbo form, robots felt like the weight of feathers.

**FINK:** Are you gonna cause any more trouble?

**SHANNON:** N-No…

**FINK:** Good to see you again, Shannon.

**SHANNON:** Uh…(_Weak smile_) Um, l-likewise…I…guess…?

Fink drops Shannon on the floor, as the orange robot was trying to get her bearings. KO by this time, untied his mother. She quickly got up and hugged him.

**CAROL:** You were great, peanut!

**KO:** Uh, it was Fink that saved you, mom…

**CAROL:** I know…it was how calm you were though. (Smiles) I taught you well.

_**TKO:**__ See?_

**KO:** Ha. Yeah…but…still, you nearly-

**CAROL:** Never ever think what could've happened. It's not worth dwelling on. Fink was amazing with her timing. Phew.

**KO:** Yeah, she was.

Mr Gar, Enid and Rad were trying to get KO and Carol's attention, since they were still tied up…eventually the son and mother hero did notice and began untying them. Fink then walked up to Boxman, who by now had put the flames out on his burning hand. He started to shake.

**BOXMAN: **Oh…F-Fink…? My…you've…uh…grown…

**FINK:** Cut the shit, Boxman! What the fuck are you doing?

**BOXMAN:** How…dare you talk to me like that?

**FINK: **I've always dared! Want me to dare and burn you fully?

**BOXMAN:** You…m-must know why?

**FINK:** Yeah. Of course I do, you fat lump! You wanna make the formula that Venomous made…accidently, mind you…

**BOXMAN:** Still, he wrote it all down. And we are missing one ingredient…it's-

**FINK:** Bat's blood!

**BOXMAN:** Uh…what…?

**FINK:** Its bat's blood, you fat fucking idiot! Not rat's blood…BAT'S BLOOD! The notes had the B rubbed out to look like an R! You really are dumb! Dumbass…

**BOXMAN:** Bat's…blood…?

**FINK:** Yeah! And I got some with me!

**KO:** (_Overhearing_) Wait…you have bats blood…?

**FINK:** Don't ask.

**KO:** Not sure I want to know or not…

**BOXMAN:** You have some…? Good!

Just then, Fink punches Boxman in the face. This surprises everyone, as Boxman falls to the floor. He whimpers.

**FINK:** That was for keeping KO's mom and friend's hostage!

**BOXMAN:** (_Growls_) I just needed you!

**FINK:** No, you think you needed me…and it turns out you don't!

**BOXMAN:** Not just the blood thing…but answers.

**FINK:** To what?

**BOXMAN:** Why…did you kill Venomous…and why did you TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?

Fink released and remembered that she had lied to him all these years ago and it was now obvious that he had found out the truth on who killed Venomous.

**FINK:** Okay, Boxman…I'll tell you. But you ain't gonna like it…

Fink proceeds to tell Boxman the story.

11 YEARS AGO

KO and Fink were pushed from their feet and went flying, landing on the ground hard. They both whimpered in pain. Shadowy Figure laughed at his actions.

**SHADOWY:** You think you can stop me? A bunch of kids? NO! I am powerful, I am God. I will destroy this world and you can't stop me! NO ONE CAN! (_Laughs evilly_)

KO sat up and Fink held on to her chest, also sitting up.

**KO:** He's right. We can't stop him. He's too powerful.

**FINK:** (_Annoyed_) We can't give up.

**KO:** Face it, Fink. He's won.

**FINK:** Since when do you give up? You're a good guy, ain't ya? Nothings stopped you before!

**KO:** But he's too strong.

**FINK:** (_Frustrated_) Then bring "him" out!

**KO:** What? Who…?

**FINK:** Who do you think? You need to go turbo. We need TKO

**KO:** No, no way!

**FINK:** It's our only chance! You've got to let him fight.

**KO:** But…I can't control him.

**FINK:** In this situation, maybe that's not a bad thing.

**KO:** I'm not going turbo.

Just then, KO felt pain across his face which made him lose his balance and lied on the ground. He cried at such pain and saw Fink with her hands clenched. It was her, of course, that punched him.

**KO:** What are you doing?

**FINK:** We need TKO!

**KO:** By punching me?

**FINK:** I'm trying to piss you off! You need to be angry!

Fink then swung another punch but KO jumped out of the way.

**KO:** This isn't going to work!

Fink ignored him as she kept lashing out at him. Shadowy just watched on, laughing at every moment. He was enjoying what he was seeing.

**SHADOWY:** (_To himself_) So, these two are the world's saviours. What a joke.

Fink span and threw punches while KO dodged them until Fink saw an opening and kicked him in the chest. KO fell on the floor hard and Fink jumped on top of him but KO grabbed both of her hands.

**KO:** This isn't helping!

**FINK:** THEN GET ANGRY!

**KO:** NO!

**FINK:** THEN YOU'RE FOREVER A WIMP, MOMMA'S BOY!

**KO:** D-Don't call me that…

**FINK:** Why? Is it annoying you? Are ya getting angry…MOMMA'S BOY!

**KO:** I said, don't call me that!

**FINK:** MOMMA'S BOY!

**KO:** Stop…SAYING THAT!

**FINK:** MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY!

**KO:** NO. I'M. NOT. (_Purple arura surrounds him and he pushes Fink off with ease_) I'M NOT A MOMMA'S BOY!

Fink was pushed but landed on her feet. KO then levitated off the ground and the purple arura went darker and the static around him seem to get fiercer. Fink smiled and watched in awe. KO's red sash around his head, slowly peeled off, his square hair loosening up, becoming wavy and spikey. His clothes becoming darker and torn…the goodness from his eyes becoming black with rage and evil. He screamed his frustrations out, as if the transformation was causing him pain. Shadowy was still watching and was very impressed.

The transformation was complete, as KO gently landed on the floor. He breathed heavily, and clenched his fists tighter and tilted his head, side to side, getting rid of all the cricks in his neck. He started to chuckle…as his voice was more grainer and deeper than ever. TKO was released.

**TKO:** (_Looks at his hands_) It's good to be…released, once again. (_Looks at Fink_) So, cutey, you gonna go turbo too?

Fink normally hated being called "cute" but on this occasion, she lets it slide as she knew attacking TKO would be a bad move, she also blushed slightly at being called that by someone more evil than her…no, she just liked it coming from him…

**FINK:** (_Nods_) I will now. Both of us should be able to take on Shadowy now.

**TKO:** Well, transform then, sweetheart.

Fink, from her last story, cringed at that world but instead loved it. She obliged, as she pulled out a glorb from her pocket and put it in her collar. The glorb sucked into the collar and within seconds, Fink turned turbo, as her fur became more fiercely and her hands grew sharper claws, as did her fangs and spike wristbands appeared.

**SHADOWY:** Now the fun begins. Let's play a little before I kill you both.

TKO and Fink then pushed themselves off the ground and flew towards Shadowy at super speed but Shadowy didn't flinch. They pointed their fists at him, which started to glow purple from each clenched fist. Shadowy dodged their flying move. TKO and Fink regrouped and shot purple lightning bolts at Shadowy, who just simply reflected them. TKO then clasps his hands together and produced a thick dark purple ball, that flashed violently, he chucked it in the air, as it grew bigger and Fink flew above the lighting ball, span in the air a few times and stuck out a leg, kicking the ball towards Shadowy at lighting speed…this surely would take him out…but Shadowy seemed to sink in the ground, dissolving into a puddle and disappearing, just in time as the lighting ball exploded to where Shadowy was standing. From their view, it seemed like TKO and Fink got him…but Shadowy wasn't there…the puddle now becoming some sort of liquid smoke, as he danced in the air, before reappearing as whole. TKO and Fink gasped.

**SHADOWY:** Not bad, not bad at all. I taught you well. But you don't need HER!

Without warning, Shadowy shot a beam at Fink, which electrocuted her, she screamed in pain as her turbo form disappeared and started falling.

**TKO:** FINK?!

TKO flew to Fink's aid and grabbed her just in time before she hit the ground.

**TKO:** Fink? FINK? Talk to me…

Fink gave a little groan and coughed.

**FINK:** I'm…f-fine…

**TKO:** I thought I lost you…

Fink couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one ever said anything like that to her before, except maybe Professor Venomous when he wasn't being a Shadowy dick.

**FINK:** (_Smiles_) Finish him off. I know you can do it…

TKO smiled back at her and nodded, he gently put her down and faced Shadowy.

**SHADOWY:** Do…you care for her?

**TKO:** (_Looks at Fink_) Yeah. Yeah, I do.

**SHADOWY: **(_Smirks_) Then love will kill you both!

Shadowy clenched his hands, his eyes going deep purple and laughed like a maniac. TKO stood firm, ready for the attack.

**SHADOWY:** No one will survive this. NOT EVEN YOU!

Fink was rummaging through her pockets, she eventually found her last glorb.

Shadowy shot out a beam, which slowly turned into a roaring monster as it's teeth formed while approaching TKO. TKO then raised his hands to block the beam, as he made a force shield but Shadowy's beam smacked into him and pushed TKO off his feet, sending him flying into some rubble and fell hard onto the ground. But the beam also rebounded and headed straight for Shadowy…he too was pushed off his feet, as he rolled in the dirt until he stopped. After a few seconds, he got up, feeling blood fill up in his mouth…he spat it out and then chuckled.

**SHADOWY:** (_Slowly gets up_) I…won…

The dust was practically fog and he couldn't see anything in front of him…until he heard a scream that got extremely close to him. He gasped as he saw Fink, her sharp fangs gritted and her claws exposed, as she was flying towards him…she pulled her arm back and swiped at him, impacting on his chest, ripping his clothes and flesh. He gagged, as she got in deep and then Fink, span, sticking he leg out, making a summersault, kicking Shadowy in the face. He fell down hard again. Fink levitated until she gently touched the ground.

Shadowy was in a serious condition. Fink took a deep breath…and walked slowly to Shadowy…who was lying in the ground, very close to death, in a fetal position, holding his chest as blood was flowing through his fingers and slowly making a pool around him. He groaned in pain as it was unbearable. He looked up…and could see a small figure walking towards him, he felt rage as he saw Fink coming towards him, emerging from the now dying dust cloud.

**SHADOWY:** You? (_Grits his teeth_) Why…? Why have you done this to me? After all the things I've done for you. I created you, I made who you are…and t-this is the thanks I get…?

**FINK:** I'm sorry…but you did nothing for me. My boss was the one who showed me who I was…and you took that away from me…

**SHADOWY:** And he ain't coming back! He's gone! Not only h-have you…k-killed me but you've killed HIM!

Fink closed her eyes…tears were welling up.

**VENOMOUS:** Fink…?

Fink opened her eyes, she gasped as Venomous was trying to communicate from his alter ego.

**VENOMOUS:** It's okay…

**FINK:** Oh Boss…I'm…I'm sorry…

**VENOMOUS:** No…d-don't be. No turbo is sorry…

**FINK:** I…I had to do this. It...it was the only way. (_Starts to get teary_) I just…didn't like who you become. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But…he was controlling you…

**VENOMOUS:** He's…(_In pain_) AAAGHHHRRR! He's coming bac-**SHADOWY:** KILL HER!-**VENOMOUS:** NOO!

**FINK:** (_Getting worried_) There's no other way…

**VENOMOUS:** (_Getting weaker_) Maybe…you're right…this is for the best. (_Coughs up more blood_) Kill me. End my suffering!

**FINK:** (_Sobs_) I…I understand. I'll n-never forget you, boss…

**VENOMOUS:** Tell…KO, I'm sorry for…e-everything. No…f-father should hurt his s-son. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, tell KO that…

Fink didn't answer expect nod. Fink wipes away the tears…she had to kill her own boss, he was suffering enough…nothing else could help him. She clenches her fist, ready to punch through his chest and stop the hurt.

**VENOMOUS:** I'm…s-so proud of you…Fink…

Without any hesitation, the fist went through her boss's chest, ripping through the rib cage, and squashing the once beating heart, killing him instantly and Shadowy.

Fink cried some more…as she pulled her fist out of the chest, blood dripped from his hand as Venomous eyes stared blankly into the sky, a wry smile on his face.

Fink fell to her knee and couldn't hold back the tears, as they flowed down her face, and hugged her dead boss. Sobbing uncontrollably.

**END OF FINK'S STORY.**

Boxman listened and he listened carefully…he started to shake through all sorts of emotions but at the moment, it was anger.

**BOXMAN:** Why didn't you tell me the truth…?

**FINK:** (_Sighs_) Simple…it's because I didn't like you. Boss was too good for you.

**BOXMAN:** You really are a little rat shit!

**FINK:** (_Smiles evilly_) Guilty!

**BOXMAN:** Give me the bats blood…

**FINK:** No. We're gonna destroy it. And the formula!

**BOXMAN:** No, you won't! This formula is the last thing I have of Venomous! You will not TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!

**FINK:** THEN FRAME THE FORMULA, NOT FUCKING MAKE IT!

**BOXMAN:** You…you don't understand…

**FINK:** Oh, I do understand. Revenge…this formula…its fucking nuts! You need to let go, as I have…and as KO has.

**BOXMAN:** I need that the formula made…

**FINK:** It's not gonna happen! If this were to be in the wrong hands…the world could be destroyed.

**BOXMAN:** I need that formula! I NEED IT NOW!

**FINK:** WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT TO YOU? YOU KNOW THE DAMAGE IT CAN DO!

The rest of the hero's just looked on at the argument with Fink and Boxman, they weren't sure whether to cut in or not.

Just then, Boxman noticed a red dot on Fink's upper chest that suddenly appeared…it then moved lower to her stomach.

**BOXMAN:** It's…n-not for…me…it's for…

KO, in the last minute, noticed a red laser that only appeared through the small specks of dust that floated in the air…and red lined beam coming from outside, through the window. He saw it stopped at Fink. He gasped and tried to quickly get Fink's attention.

**KO:** FINK, OH MY GOD! MOVE!

_***BANG***_

…

**NOTES: End of chapter.**

**So I got this chapter out early and I'm hoping to bring the next chapter out by the end of this week. Who knows…?**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES: As usual…this chapter will contain strong language and violence. **

**Chapter 8**

KO, in the last minute, noticed the red laser that only appeared through the small specks of dust that floated in the air…and the red lined beam coming from outside, through the window. He saw it stopped at Fink. He gasped and tried to quickly get Fink's attention.

**KO:** FINK, OH MY GOD! MOVE!

***BANG***

Fink was suddenly pushed off her feet and fell a few feet back as the impact go to her…she rolled a few times, since the impact was strong. It made her lose concentration as her turbo formed faded quickly and she became normal…she groaned in pain. The rest of hero's looked in shock. Fink moaned but slowly got up…she looked to see her lover lying on the floor as red substance was coming out of him…he started to shake. Fink gasped in horror…and ran to KO, as did the rest of the room in that room. Boxman just simply looked away. Fink turned KO onto his back and was shocked to see he had been shot in the stomach, blood was pumping out of him…and he was alive but barely.

**FINK:** Oh God, KO!

**CAROL:** MY BOY!

Fink cradled KO's head, embracing him, she tried to stop the blood from exiting with her hand but it was seeping through her fingers. She was in a panic.

**FINK:** No…n-not like this, not again…

Carol untied the bow around her head and pressed it against the bullet wound, this made KO flinch in pain and groaned loudly. Carol knew KO would be in discomfort but putting pressure on the wound would stop him from bleeding to death. KO was breathing heavily but it hurt every time he did.

**KO:** Oh man…t-this hurts…

**FINK:** You…y-you saved me…you pushed me out of the way…

**KO:** I…h-had to. I…didn't want you hurt…

**FINK:** I love you…so fucking much!

**KO:** I…luv…ou…tooo…

KO was slowly losing conscious but Fink shaked him gently, trying to keep him awake.

**FINK:** No, no, no! (_Holding back her tears_) Don't go to sleep! Stay with us, KO! Stay…w-with me!

**KO:** It hurts…so much…

**FINK:** I know, I know! We're gonna get help!

Enid, by this time had her phone out…she dialled for an ambulance. Carol gritted her teeth and went up to Boxman. She grabbed his collar and punched him across the face…he went down hard but didn't seem to react, as if he knew someone was going to do this. Carol picked him up again, her free hand clenched into a fist, ready to punch him again.

**CAROL:** WHO SHOT HIM?

**BOXMAN:** I…I…

**CAROL:** WHO SHOT MY SON? TELL ME!

Boxman was about to answer but something interrupted him. Enid's phone was exploded out of her hand and ripped her ear clean off…she screamed in pain. Rad came to her aid, holding on to her and then gently letting her kneel to the ground.

**ENID:** MY EAR! WHAT THE FUCK?

Everybody looked around to see where the shot had come from. They noticed the window's had bullet holes in them and little bits of broken glass on the floor. Just then a figure appeared outside, holding something. It was blurry at first until this person got closer. Mr Gar and Rad got into a fighting stance. Enid held onto her bleeding head and gritted her teeth…she stood and put the pain aside…her legs firing up. Carol chucked Boxman to the floor and grouped with the overs. Fink stayed with KO…but she clenched a fist that glowed purple. KO couldn't really see what was going on…his vision going clear white and back to a blur.

Just then, the doors where blown inwards off their hinges and broke into pieces. The hero's covered themselves from the blast and dust. Darrell and Shannon both whimpered and coward with Boxman…who noticed that Darrell was holding something strange.

**BOXMAN:** What have you got there?

**DARRELL:** A baby!

**BOXMAN:** (_Rolls his eyes_) I can see that…why have you got a baby?

**DARRELL:** It's KO's and Fink's child. I'm looking after it…

**BOXMAN:** KO and…Fink's…baby…?

**DARRELL:** Yeah.

Boxman couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this until now. He looked over to Fink and KO…Fink was swiping away the dust from KO, which had just filled the room from the door blast. Boxman's heart fluttered.

**BOXMAN:** They…had a child. Together…(_He starts to smile_) They bonded and made a child together. Oh…if only Venomous was here to see this…

**DARRELL:** Uh, daddy…? Are you alright?

**BOXMAN:** (_To himself_) This changes everything!

**DARRELL:** Um, what?

**BOXMAN:** (_To Shannon and Darrell_) Now listen to me you two…and listen to me very carefully!

The two robots gathered around their creator and listened to what he had to say.

A shadow of a figure was walking through the dust. The heroes were ready for an attack. As the dust died down, the figure became all too clear. It was Cosma…holding a blue and orange, self-crafted rifle. She stood there, if a hand on the trigger and rested it on her hip. She smiled evilly and satisfied what she had done, looking over to KO, who was now surrounded by his own blood and slowly going pale.

**COSMA:** Looks like I missed. I was aiming for you, Fink!

**FINK:** You…you SON OF A BITCH!

**COSMA:** Had that human twerp not jump in front of you, we wouldn't have this problem.

Fink was about to answer back…but the three hero's: Enid, Rad and Mr Gar jumped in front of her, ready to attack Cosma.

**Mr GAR:** Cosma.

**COSMA:** Ah. El-Bow, isn't it? Or formally known at least.

**Mr GAR:** Leave this place now!

**COSMA:** I'm not going anywhere!

**Mr GAR:** Then prepared to get hurt.

**COSMA:** I won't get hurt. I have a gun, in case you didn't notice.

**Mr GAR:** Only cowards carry guns! Fight me with unarmed combat!

**ENID:** And me!

**RAD:** Me too!

**COSMA:** (_Laughs_) All three of you will take me on? Haha. This is priceless. (_Shrugs_) But I'm happy to embarrass you all.

Cosma clicks a button on the gun and it shrinks quickly into a little cube, which she puts in her pocket. She tilts her head, left and right to rid of any cricks in her neck and then clenches her fists…she gets in a stance and whips her long tail as a threat.

**COSMA:** Who's first?

**ENID:** All of us!

The three hero's charge at Cosma. Enid jumps and spin a fireball towards Cosma, who confidently rebounds it away with her hands. Mr Gar throws some punches but the dragon type creature dodges them…Enid stretches her leg for an upper kick, trying to karate the evil woman's face but misses by inches. Cosma grabs Enid's leg and digs her claws into it…Enid yelps, as Mr Gar throws more punches but misses and quickly spins sticking his elbow out…but Cosma stops him with her other free hand. He gasps. Cosma then uses her tail to wrap around his leg and pulls him, making him fall to the ground. She spins around like a spinning top and chucks Enid and Mr Gar away from her, as they both crashed into a wall. Cosma chuckles. Rad points his hand at Cosma and activates his levitational powers, as his purple aura glow surrounds her legs and presses them together…he pulls his pointed hand back, like he was holding a whip, making the evil orange dragon fall to the ground. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, seemly impressed by a simple move. Rad then pulled her on the ground as she was dragged towards him. She was close enough for Rad to stamp on her, but she rolled out of the way…then she rolled backwards into a flip, pushing herself off the floor and Rad gasped as he was pulled and flipped over…the bond was broken from his powers. Rad was crashing down, but Comas was quick, as she stood up and kicked Rad in the chest as he was falling…now impact of the kick, pushed him upwards like a rocket as he smashed into the ceiling, breaking some lights…and he came crashing back to earth again, and smashed through the floorboards, making an imprint of himself. He yelped in pain. Cosma brushed back her hair with her hands and dusted herself off. The heroes were out for the count.

**COSMA:** To easy.

Fink gritted her teeth, as she wiped some tears and was about to get up but Carol put an arm on her shoulder and shook her head.

**CAROL:** No. Stay with KO…

**FINK:** But…

**CAROL:** He needs you right now…

Carol was the only person that Fink felt uncomfortable arguing with someone…afteral, Carol was pretty much the first good guy that accepted her to be in KO's life…and plus the fact that Carol was incredibly strong. Carol smiled at Fink and got up…she turned to face Cosma…who was yawning.

**COSMA:** You won't beat me, you know.

**CAROL:** I can give it a damn good try. (_Her eyes filled with fire_) You shot my son…

**COSMA:** Not my intension but then again, I do like little bonuses. (_Gets cross_) I will not hold back!

**CAROL:** Neither will I!

Carol ran towards Cosma and then she threw every single punch she had in her at a very fast rate but Cosma was backing away and dodging every thrown punch and kick with elegant ease.

…

Meanwhile

Boxman had snuck away, with his two robots into Carol's kitchen. He was opening every cupboard to find some mixing tools…a bowl would've been a good start but he couldn't even find that and he opened every cupboard frantically. Darrell was still holding the baby and was very careful.

**SHANNON: **What are we doing here?

**BOXMAN:** Don't ask questions. (_Shoves the list into Shannon's face_) Look for these items!

**SHANNON:** (_Takes the list_) Will she have these?

**BOXMAN:** (_Sighs quickly_) They are everyday items. Now start looking!

Shannon shrugs and starts going through the cupboards and drawers.

**DARRELL:** What can I do?

**BOXMAN:** You will do nothing of the sort and guard that baby with your life! Do you understand?

**DARRELL:** Yes, sir…

**SHANNON:** I found some alcohol. Though it's a drink…

**BOXMAN:** What kind?

**SHANNON:** Whiskey.

**BOXMAN:** (_Grumbles_) It'll have to do…

Boxman snatches the bottle of unopened whiskey and sets it aside to the other ingredients he managed to find…and at last, finding a mixing bowl. Shannon kept looking for more things on the list but the lack of information was frustrating her.

**SHANNON:** Daddy. Please tell us what's going on, so we can understand what you're doing…

Boxman stops what he was doing, as his shoulders limped. He slowly looks at Shannon and then at Darrell…he then sighs and looks back at Shannon.

**BOXMAN:** Me and Venomous once teased Fink, when she was little, that if she ever had kids…that'd we'll be their protectors from a villains point of view. But…we got serious with her, that we wanted her to be a mother and me and Venomous could have…unofficial grandkids. I know…that Venomous would be proud if he knew he was a grandfather…as am I, as a step grandfather.

**DARRELL:** Unofficial grandkids…?

**BOXMAN:** Fink is not blood related to Venomous…since she was adopted. But KO is, of course, Venomous didn't know KO was his kid until later in his life…and since Fink had a child with KO…that side of the child, from KO's side, makes the baby his grandchild. No matter what or who with…we are to protect this child from harm's way. As far as I'm concerned…Cosma is now a threat and we must stop her! I will let no harm come to Fink, KO and the baby.

**DARRELL:** Wow…daddy. That's…really nice of you.

**BOXMAN:** Ugh. God, I know.

**SHANNON:** But…what are you making?

**BOXMAN:** We're gonna make the formula for Cosma…but…we're gonna change it slightly. To the point that it may kill her.

…

Meanwhile…

Carol was pushing herself off the floor…she was badly beaten up. She had a black eye that was surprisingly appearing very quickly. She spat out blood when she could feel her mouth fill up. Her tracksuit was torn up from cuts and covered in blood. Carol was feeling the pain and her arms started to shake as she tried to stand up…but her determination didn't leave her and it seemed she was using the last of her strength but she was stubborn and didn't give up. Cosma watched the hapless human…who had no more strength to fight but to stand and was very impressed with Carol's willingness to continue.

**COSMA:** I'm impressed…but at the same time, I pity you! You will not win and yet…you won't give up.

**CAROL:** (_Holds her chest_) No…I w-won't…

**COSMA:** Pointless.

Cosma didn't hesitate and quickly threw a punch at Carol, who parried the punch and blocked it…and quickly Carol saw an opening and walloped Cosma across the face…her head jerked to the right, taking the impact. Carol's hand started to throb, as it felt like punching an iron wall…she tried to shake the pain off but felt exhausted as that punch used up all her strength. Carol could feel her legs about to give way…but still stood. Cosma started to chuckle…Carol felt her heart skip. Cosma turned her head back…a trickle of blood was seeping through the side of Cosma's mouth and the orange dragon-like creature licked the blood…and smiled back at the tired Carol.

**COSMA:** You may have that punch for free.

Cosma grabbed the weaken Carol by the collar…and head-butted Carol in the face, breaking the human's nose with ease and blood dripped out. Carol moaned and fell onto her knees.

KO sensed something was wrong. As if he had a strange connection with his mom.

**KO:** Mom…? M-Mom…?

**FINK:** Sssshh. You need to keep your strength…

Carol felt it pointless trying to stop the blood from pouring out of her nose, since she was practically cut all over. Cosma stood over her and smiled down at her.

**COSMA:** I'm gonna keep your head as a trophy!

Cosma put her hands on the side of Carol's head…who was still weak and had nowhere near enough energy or strength to do anything. Carol blinked a few times, trying to focus the last thing she may ever see.

**COSMA:** All this time could've been spent helping your son! (_Shakes her head_) You're a terrible mother!

**CAROL:** I'm a damn good m-mother! I a-always have been. At least I am a mother…you'll…n-never be one…

**COSMA:** That is the least of your worries.

Cosma gripped Carol's head and then-

**FINK:** NO! STOP! (_Cosma did. She turned to look at the green rat_) Please! Don't kill her!

**COSMA:** Then give me what I want! The last ingredient! Your…BLOOD!

**FINK:** (_Gritted teeth_) For God sake. It's my not blood you need. It's bat's blood. The letter was rubbed off! It's not rat's blood, it's not my blood, it's BAT'S blood!

**COSMA:** Prove it! Make me the formula! I NEED IT!

**FINK:** I…I can't…I…don't know…

**COSMA:** You were Venomous's minion, were you not?

**FINK:** He…he made that formula before he took me in. I…I don't…know…

**COSMA:** And yet, you know it contains Bat's blood. You've seen it, haven't you?

**FINK:** I…I…

**COSMA:** So…you have seen it! Show me! Make it!

**FINK:** How…? With what…?

**COSMA:** Not my problem! (_Talks to Carol_) Your time is up! Looks like that green rat won't help you!

**CAROL:** She's done than y-you think! She…(_Catching her breath_) She made my son happy…(_Turns her head slightly to Fink_) Never give up, Fink. You're both strong. I'm proud to have you as a daughter, you have come along way... Look after KO for me, will ya….? I'll be…fine…

**FINK:** No…w-wait-

Carol could only hear faintly to what Cosma said, as the dragon tightens her grip around Carol's head. And twists it…snapping the neck.

**FINK:** NOOOO!

Carol's body then lifelessly limped on the wooden floor.

**KO:** Mom…ugh…

Just then, KO went into a deep sleep, going limp in Fink's arms.

**FINK:** KO?! KO?! NO, NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN!

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. Bloody hell, I killed off Carol. Well, no going back now. New chapter will be up next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing and violence. Pretty much standard really.**

**Chapter 9**

Carol's body then lifelessly limped on the wooden floor.

**KO:** Mom…? Ugh…

Just the, KO went into a deep sleep, going limp in Fink's arms.

**FINK:** KO?! KO?! NO, NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN!

Cosma wasn't that surprised that Fink was crying for her loved ones. A fierce woman who accepted the green rat into her son's love life…and of course, KO…who the green villain loved with every inch of her body. Limp in her arms…this has happened on so many occasions and yet…this felt like the last time that Fink would feel his warm body. She cried into her boyfriend's chest. Cosma watched on curiosity.

**COSMA:** I'm surprised a villain like you would ever go out with a pathetic hero, like him!

**FINK:** (_Looks up at Cosma, tears down her cheek_) You don't know anything! You don't know what KO meant to me. He loved me…he would-

**COSMA:** (_Interrupts_) Die for you.

**FINK:** (_Sobs_) Yes….

**COSMA:** I can see that. (_Shakes her head_) But what does he get out of this scarifies? Nothing. Just look at him. A painful death. What a loser.

**FINK:** Shut up! SHUT UP!

**COSMA:** His life lead up to this. What a waste. Imagine what his life would be like if he had never met you. Imagine his life without a spoilt little brat villain.

**FINK:** SHUT UP!

Fink clenched her fist and it quickly glowed….she span and shot a purple fireball towards Cosma, who simple rebounded it with her arm…not causing any harm and hardly flinched in panic. Fink was too overwhelmed and exhausted to do anything else as she fell to her knees. Cosma just smirked…and just looked at Fink as a common rat and nothing else. There was nothing special about this rat.

**COSMA:** Even with nothing to lose you are pathetic. A word I will keep using until I kill you. Pathetic.

**FINK:** I have got something to lose…I have a child.

**COSMA:** A child, eh? With this…human? My God, it must be an abomination…

**FINK:** Fuck you, Cosma. He's beautiful. He's beautiful because…(_Sobs_)…m-me and KO created him through love. Love gave him life. And then there's you…you ugly snouted cunt!

**COSMA:** And that, my pathetic friend, is why your child is going to die, right after you!

Fink instantly regretted that "cunt" remark, as Cosma, pulled out her cube, clicked it and it transformed into a rifle. She clocked it back and pointed it at Fink. Hand on the trigger, ready.

**COSMA:** You don't deserve any last words!

**VOICE:** WAIT!

Cosma and Fink were both startled by this. They both, of course, completely forgot that they weren't the only ones in the dojo. They looked over to where the voice was. It was Boxman and he was holding a flask, with purple liquid in it. Shannon and Darrell were hidden behind him.

**BOXMAN:** Cosma! Put the gun down!

**COSMA:** Hmm. Does it matter if I don't put the gun down?

**BOXMAN:** Yes. It will! I've made it. I've made the formula that can give us a second chance of life. A Shadowy of ourselves. It's right here, in my hand! And if you don't lower your gun, I'll drop it…and let the liquid soak into the wooden flooring.

**COSMA:** You wouldn't dare!

**BOXMAN:** I would. The paperwork for the formula has been destroyed…and it's now up here (_Taps his head_). I'm now the only one who knows how to make it…and yet, I have the real deal right here in my hand. So, lower your gun!

**COSMA:** Are you negotiating me? I am impressed…normally you couldn't negotiate out of a paper bag.

**BOXMAN:** I have my ways.

**COSMA:** Give it to me!

**BOXMAN:** That's not how it works!

**COSMA:** Oh yes, it does! If you don't give that flask to me, I'll shoot this little rat's head off!

**BOXMAN:** But…b-but, w-wait a minute-

**COSMA:** Never negotiate with anyone who has a gun, you stupid fool! (_Points the gun back at Fink_) Now give me the flask!

**CHILD'S VOICE:** MOMMY!

Fink was taken back at the sound of her name. The baby jumped out of Darrell's grasp and ran on all fours towards his mother. The baby leapt into Fink's arms and hug an embrace. Fink was gobsmack on how quick the child had grown…the growth spurt certainly kicked in, especially as the child can talk. Tyi looked like a baby, white Fink.

**TYI:** Why are they hurting you? Why are they hurting daddy…?

Fink was speechless…she wasn't prepared for answering awkward questions, especially the situation they were in. Fink tried to keep cool and calm. Cosma just rolled her eyes.

**FINK:** D-Daddy's…sleeping at the moment…

**TYI:** (_Looks down at KO_) No, he's not. He's hurt! He's dying.

**FINK:** I…I promise he'll wake up…

Suddenly Tyi's eyes started to glow purple…Fink noticed this straight away. Just then, the same was happening with her…she looked down at KO, who was lifeless…and yet, something was changing. Cosma and Boxman tried not to get distracted and focused on the flask that Boxman was holding…not looking at Fink and Tyi.

**COSMA:** I'll say this for the last time…give me THE FLASK!

**BOXMAN:** Okay, okay!

Boxman reluctantly stepped forward…and then a few more steps closer to Cosma. The weight of the gun was nothing to her, as she kept her finger teasing the trigger and stuck out her other free hand to retrieve the flask. Boxman started to shake…even more so when he saw Carol's lifeless body on the floor…the others were still knocked out cold. Cosma then noticed a drop of sweat flow down Boxman's face. She then removed her free hand.

**COSMA:** So…that stuff your holding? Is this the exact same formula that gave Venomous his power and…alter ego, the second chance of life?

**BOXMAN:** Oh, yes, ma'am.

**COSMA:** Hmph. Really…?

**BOXMAN:** Yes, it sure is…

**COSMA:** Have you tried it yet?

**BOXMAN:** Oh…w-well, not yet, but-

**COSMA:** And why not…?

**BOXMAN:** Oh, I'm just…stuff like this makes me gassy, you know…?

**COSMA:** Oh. But how do you know if you haven't tried it yet? This is, after all, the power for a second life. I'm surprised you didn't take up the opportunity and drink it all to yourself.

**BOXMAN:** Oh…uh, w-well…

**COSMA:** I mean, there's enough there for both of us, isn't there. So, why don't you take the first sip?

**BOXMAN:** The first…s-sip…?

**COSMA:** Yes. I insist.

**BOXMAN:** W-Why…don't you have s-some first…?

**COSMA:** What's the matter, Boxman?

**BOXMAN:** N-Nothing, I just-

**COSMA:** Then…drink it!

**BOXMAN:** But…

**COSMA:** Drink it, Boxman!

**BOXMAN:** No. N-No…I'm not…thirsty…

**COSMA:** (_Angry_) Drink. It. Boxman!

**BOXMAN:** W-Why d-don't you go f-f-first…? As they s-say, ladies first!

**COSMA:** DRINK IT!

Boxman yelped. Cosma eyes stared into his. Boxman started to shake as he looked at the bubbly drink…he started to whimper as he bought the flask closer to his mouth. He frightingly gulped…as he could smell the vile bile. He tipped the glass, as a droplet was about to touch his lips.

**SHANNON/DARRELL:** DADDY! NO!

Boxman stopped, almost gasping in relief.

**COSMA:** I knew it! It's not the formula, is it? This is fake!

Cosma snatched the flask out of Boxman's weaken hand and took a sniff. Her face scrounged up as she took a whiff. It smelt like rotten vegetables with a hint of flammable alcohol of some sort. She gritted her teeth as she breathed fire over the flasks rim and it caught fire, making a blue flame dance on the top. Cosma then chucked the flask onto the floor and it exploded, making dark burns around the impact of the smash. She slowly turned her angry expression towards Boxman…who just nervously smiled back.

**COSMA:** If I was to drink that…knowing my breath can cause flames, I would've combusted…wouldn't I?

**BOXMAN:** Oh…it w-wasn't supposed to do that…?

**COSMA:** Do you really take me as a fool, Boxman? God, I should've had you killed years ago!

Fink, Tyi and KO were now glowing faintly…but somewhat unnoticeable by the others.

**COSMA:** It means, you still have the formula on you, Boxman. (_Laughs_) Which means, I don't need this rat!

Cosma then shoots Fink in the head. Boxman screams in horror, as does Tyi.

**TYI:** Mommy!?

Fink's head was pushed back by the bullet…and then she falls back. Tyi tries to hold his mother up but he's too small and she was heavy. Cosma then went to attack Boxman…but the two faithful robots intervened. Shannon produced her buzz saws from each hand…and Darrell, tried to produce a canon from his chest, but as he steps forward, getting in the way of Boxman and Cosma…the orange dragon grabs his dome, though already smashed, Cosma makes it worse….and pulls the brain out, as it wetly snaps from his body…his one eye makes a few static screens, before falling to the ground and out of commission. Shannon screams for her brother…and while she does spin and nick Cosma on the face with her spinning blades, it wasn't enough to be fatal, as Cosma grabs one of Shannon's arms, and forcibly pushes the spinning buzz saw into Shannon's head…Shannon's screams where short lived…as sparks flew out of her head and her eyes disappeared, as she was terminated. Cosma then kicked the orange robot, pushing her away and slamming into the wall…lifeless. Boxman tried to run away. But Cosma was faster. Tyi stayed with his dead mother…shaking them, tears flooding his face. He turned angrily at Cosma.

Cosma backed Boxman into the corner. Boxman whimpered.

**COSMA:** The formula is on your person, isn't it?

**BOXMAN:** I…

**COSMA:** It doesn't matter. I'll find it one way or another. As you can see…I can't be stopped.

Without hesitation…Cosma produced claws from her free hand and stabbed them with great strength and force through Boxman's chest…ripping the flesh like butter and breaking part of the rib cage like twigs. Cosma could feel his warmth inners, as he gagged…but she reached something that was beating at an extreme rate.

**COSMA:** I have your heart in my hand now, Boxman. (_Boxman gags and coughs up some blood_) Can you feel my hand, Boxman? I can only imagine the pain you're in right now. But…you did lie to me and you almost deceived me. You will now know only pain…as I rip your heart out!

Boxman knew his time was up…so he used the last of his strength and weakened breathe, to have his last say.

**BOXMAN:** (_Coughs through blood_) There's…s-something you…s-should know…

**COSMA:** Oh…and what's that?

**BOXMAN:** I…m-made the formula, the r-re-real one…b-but…I…g-gave it to…s-someone…to pass…pass on.

**COSMA:** Who? WHO?

**BOXMAN:** (_Struggles_) To…t-to…the…bonds of…g-good and e-ev-evil…!

…

**End of Chapter.**

**NOTES: For those wondering why Tyi can speak. Well, he has a growth spurt as he's half rat and Human. Yeah, it doesn't make sense but hey, that's life in a nutshell. One more chapter to go. Yeah, it's a shorter story. Sorry. **

**Thanks for the repeated reviews Zoryan.**


	10. The End

**NOTES: This is it, the last chapter. This will contain loads and loads of strong language, violence and a quick sex scene.**

**Chapter 10**

Boxman knew his time was up…so he used the last of his strength and weakened breath to have his last say.

**BOXMAN:** (_Coughs through blood_) There's…s-something you…s-should know…

**COSMA:** Oh…and what's that?

**BOXMAN:** I…m-made the formula, the r-re-real one…b-but…I…g-gave it to s-someone…to pass…pass on…

**COSMA:** Who? WHO?

**BOXMAN:** (_Struggles_) To…t-to…the…bonds of…g-good and e-ev-evil…!

**COSMA:** What?

Suddenly, there was a huge glow of purple, which came from KO, Fink and Tyi. The glow blinded Cosma, as she let go of Boxman, who slumped to the ground, his wound pushing blood out like a fountain. Cosma tried to block the light from with her hand, covering her eyes. Cosma growled, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Boxman just smiled…but his pain becoming more and more unbearable. He played out his plan through his mind.

…

Roughly twenty minutes ago…

The doors where blown inwards off their hinges and broke into pieces. The hero's covered themselves from the blast and dust. Darrell and Shannon both whimpered and coward behind Boxman…who noticed that Darrell was holding something strange. By this point, also, KO had been shot by someone unknown.

**BOXMAN:** What have you got there?

**DARRELL:** A baby!

**BOXMAN:** (_Rolls his eyes_) I can see that…why have you got a baby?

**DARRELL:** It's KO's and Fink's child. I'm looking after it…

**BOXMAN:** KO and…Fink's…baby…?

**DARRELL:** Yeah.

Boxman couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this until now. He looked over to Fink and KO…Fink was swiping away the dust from KO, which had filled the room from the door blast. Boxman's heart fluttered.

**BOXMAN:** They…had a child. Together…(_He starts to smile_) They bonded and made a child together. Oh…if only Venomous was here to see this…

**DARRELL:** Uh, daddy…? Are you alright?

**BOXMAN:** (_To himself_) This changes everything!

**DARRELL:** Um, what?

**BOXMAN:** (_To Shannon and Darrell_) Now listen to me you two…and listen to me very carefully. We need to sneak out of this room and make the formula…and quick!

**SHANNON:** But…don't we need the bats blood?

**BOXMAN:** Yes. I want you to steal it from Fink. Don't let her know your stealing it! And you will meet us in the next room…I believe it's a kitchen, the perfect place to make the formula. Go now, while the dust still lingers! (_Shannon nods and quietly goes over to Fink_) Come on, Darrell. And be careful with the baby!

Boxman and Darrell started to sneak off. Shannon was a few yards away from Fink…and even though the room was thick with dust from the blast, Shannon could still see everything. Her heat sensors were perfect in this situation and Fink's shape was as clear as day. Shannon extended her arm…and every delicately and quietly dipped her hand into Fink's pocket and sure enough…she had bat's blood. Shannon gripped tightly on the glass tube, which had a cork lid and slowly pulled back her arm. Shannon looked at the bat's blood oddly.

**SHANNON:** (_Whispers to herself_) Strange kid!

And with that, Shannon snuck into the room next door, without being seen. Boxman and Darrell give her the thumbs up.

_**MEMORY CUTS TO:-**_

**BOXMAN:** We're gonna make the formula for Cosma…but…we're gonna change it slightly. To the point it may kill her.

**DARRELL:** But…but wouldn't see notice…?

**BOXMAN:** It doesn't matter, so long as it distracts her from Fink.

**SHANNON:** Why…?

**BOXMAN:** Because we're gonna give Fink and KO the formula. They will be indestructible and KO won't die!

Quick flashbacks to Boxman making the formula. Mixing ingredients, gasping at the smells, shaking the flasks, stirring the bile.

_**MEMORY CUTS TO:-**_

Eventually, he finishes both the original formula…and the fake. He had read the instructions so many times that making this was as easier as making a cake. It was easier to tell the two flasks apart, since the original had a lighter colour. Boxman then poured the original in a long tubed flask…and put a cork lid on it.

**BOXMAN:** I've done it! The formula that turned Venomous into Shadowy…and gave him a second life.

**DARRELL:** That's great an' all but…who are we to give it to Fink and KO.

**BOXMAN:** Ah, uh…

Just then the baby in Darrell's grasp started to stir and squeak…soon enough, waking up…he opened his eyes and looked at Darrell. Darrell smiled back…but the child started to squirm, seeing Darrell with just one eye, probably wasn't the friendliest thing Tyi could wake up and see.

**TYI:** You're not mommy…?!

**SHANNON:** Wait, it can talk?

**TYI:** (_Looks to Shannon_) You're not mommy either! Where's mommy? Where's daddy?

Tyi started to struggle in Darrell's arms, who was extremely surprised by the strength the child had…but Darrell was trying his best to keep hold of him, so he wouldn't fall out.

**TYI:** WHERE'S MY MOMMY?

**BOXMAN:** Hush, now, hush!

**TYI:** (_Little sobs_) Where…? Where is my mommy and daddy…?

**BOXMAN:** It's okay, it's okay…calm down, your mommy and daddy are fine (_Tyi calms down a little_) But they are in trouble…now you must listen to me, listen to your, uncle Boxman…

**TYI:** You're too ugly to be my uncle!

Shannon and Boxman smirked when they heard that…Boxman tried to hold back his anger the best he could, forcing a broken smile.

**BOXMAN:** What…a quick leaner you are with your…words!

**TYI:** I want my mommy and daddy!

**BOXMAN:** Yes, yes, and you'll see them…but like I said, they are in trouble!

**TYI:** No…

**BOXMAN:** Yes, they are…but they need your help. Are you going to be brave for mommy and daddy…? (_Tyi wipes some tears away and nods_) Good boy. What a smart lad you are. I wish Venomous could see you...but anyway, I need you to give this to your mommy and daddy. (_Passes the original tube to Tyi_) It's very important they get this.

Boxman then quickly grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper and started writing something, if very quickly but made sure it was readable. He wrapped the piece of paper with an elastic band onto the tube that Tyi was holding. Boxman was relying on Tyi with all his trust.

**BOXMAN:** This will help mommy and daddy. I promise.

**FINK:** (_Shouting from the main dojo_): KO?! KO?! NO, NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN!

**BOXMAN:** Ah, that is our cue. (_To Shannon and Darrell_) Are you ready, you two? (_Shannon and Darrell nod_) If…we don't survive this, I just want to let you know that…I'm…I'm very proud you, both. And even though Raymond isn't here with us…I'm proud of him too. You three were my best work. But you were more than just my robots…you were my children. I love you all.

Darrell and Shannon started crying at this point.

**DARRELL:** We love you too.

**SHANNON:** Oh, daddy…

**DARRELL:** If we have to die, we'll die with honour.

**BOXMAN:** I know you will. Let's save Fink and KO, shall we? (_To Tyi_) You ready little fella? Have a small sip of it.

Tyi nodded, if a little shaken. Darrell helped him open the tube and drank just a small amount. The effects weren't kicking in yet.

The villains were ready to make their appearance.

_**END OF BOXMAN'S MEMORY FLASHBACK.**_

…

The glow lasted what felt like hours for Cosma, as she watched on…but the light was still blinding her and then a quickly flash of force, pushed her off her feet, dropping her gun. Cosma just say and watched what was going on and gasped.

Fink and KO were slowing sitting up. Fink's fangs stuck out of her mouth, while KO seemed to be just waking up, rubbing his head. She then pulled a bullet out of her head, as the hole was healing up fast. KO's was doing the same. KO and Fink looked at each other. They had all changed purple…although KO had his one fanged tooth sticking out. He already had an inner turbo and it appeared that TKO's personality fused with his, to become one. Fink had lost the plot.

**FINK:** God fucking damn it! I'm am getting sick to FUCKING DEATH doing this. (_Flicks the bullet away_) Die, live, die, live! It's pissing me off! Dying sucks ass! And this is the last fucking straw! How many times do we have to go through this fucking shit! Well NO MORE!

**KO:** We're alive…? Didn't I get…?

**FINK:** Shot, yeah! There always has to be something. Like our lives are part of a trilogy or something. Seriously sick of it!

**COSMA:** No…no, no, no. I…I shot you in the head…you can't be-

**FINK:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, we can't be this, we can't be that! (Stands up) Fuck! The same shit every time and dialog.

Tyi hugs his mother…Fink almost forgot he was still there. Fink, of course, returned the hug.

**FINK:** Oh, uh…s-sorry for swearing…

**TYI:** What's swearing…?

**FINK:** (_Rubs the back of her head_) Uh…heh…

**KO:** Wait…? Tyi can talk…?

**FINK:** We just came back from the dead and you're worried about that?

**KO:** Well…uh…y-yeah…? I guess…?

**COSMA:** DON'T TALK TO ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE! HOW ARE YOU TWO ALIVE! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

**FINK:** (_Shrugs_) You did kill us…but we drank the real formula before we died…soooooo!

**COSMA:** YES, BUT HOW? YOU WERE…you were…

**FINK:** Fuck it, I'll explain!

…

_**FINK'S FLASHBACK**_

**VOICE:** WAIT!

Cosma and Fink were both startled by this. They both, of course, completely forgot that they weren't the only ones in the dojo. They looked over to where the voice was. It was Boxman and he was holding a flask, with purple liquid in it. Shannon and Darrell were hidden behind him.

**BOXMAN:** Cosma! Put the gun down!

**COSMA:** Hmm. Does it matter if I don't put the gun down?

**BOXMAN:** Yes. It will! I've made it. I've made the formula that can give us a second chance of life. A Shadowy of ourselves. It's right here, in my hand! And if you don't lower your gun, I'll drop it…and let the liquid soak into the wooden flooring.

**COSMA:** You wouldn't dare!

**BOXMAN:** I would. The paperwork for the formula has been destroyed…and it's now up here (_Taps his head_). I'm now the only one who knows how to make it…and yet, I have the real deal right here in my hand. So, lower your gun!

**COSMA:** Are you negotiating me? I am impressed…normally you couldn't negotiate out of a paper bag.

**BOXMAN:** I have my ways.

**COSMA:** Give it to me!

**BOXMAN:** That's not how it works!

**COSMA:** Oh yes, it does! If you don't give that flask to me, I'll shoot this little rat's head off!

**BOXMAN:** But…b-but, w-wait a minute-

**COSMA:** Never negotiate with anyone who has a gun, you stupid fool! (_Points the gun back at Fink_) Now give me the flask!

**CHILD'S VOICE:** MOMMY!

Fink was taken back at the sound of her name. The baby jumped out of Darrell's grasp and ran on all fours towards his mother. The baby leapt into Fink's arms and hug an embrace. Fink was gobsmack on how quick the child had grown…the growth spurt certainly kicked in, especially as the child can talk. Tyi looked like a baby, white Fink.

**TYI:** Why are they hurting you? Why are they hurting daddy…?

Fink was speechless…she wasn't prepared for answering awkward questions, especially the situation they were in. Fink tried to keep cool and calm. Cosma just rolled her eyes and looked back at Boxman. Fink noticed the piece of paper around a tube that Tyi was holding…she heard her son's words but quickly read the piece of paper. It read:

"_Fink._

_Drink this quick and give some to KO. I made the formula, the real one. I hope to distract Cosma with a fake while you swallow it. This should make you indestructible. Your son has taken some, don't worry, it'll be harmless on him, I promise…(lovely boy, by the way). I had Shannon nick the bat's blood from your person. I don't want to know why or how you got it._

_Your Friend_

_Boxman"_

Fink looked at the tube and noticed that KO was still breathing but with quick busts of air…and she quickly drank it, while Cosma wasn't looking…and then dropped half of it in KO's mouth, hoping it'd go down. He then had to finally answer her crying son's question.

**FINK:** D-Daddy's…sleeping at the moment…

**TYI:** (_Looks down at KO_) No, he's not. He's hurt! He's dying.

**FINK:** I…I promise he'll wake up…

Suddenly Tyi's eyes started to glow purple…Fink noticed this straight away. Just then, the same was happening with her…she looked down at KO, who was lifeless…and yet, something was changing. Cosma and Boxman tried not to get distracted and focused on the flask that Boxman was holding…not looking at Fink and Tyi.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Fink folded her arms and confidently smiled back at Cosma, who starred back angrily, gritting her teeth and growling. KO stood up, a little baffled by all of this but shrugged. The purple skin is a side effect, the same thing that happened to his dad. KO stood next to his girl and his son…they seemed to glow, although there was no actual glow, the determination and confidence surrounding them.

**COSMA:** Even so…you should be DEAD!

**FINK:** Been there, done that! Just remember…we're using the second life now!

**COSMA:** God…DAMN IT! (_Crawls and grabs her gun and points at Fink_) SURVIVE THIS!

Cosma pulled the trigger…and the bullet rushed to Fink's head…but she just simply caught it, inches away from her eye. The former green now purple rat didn't flinch. KO was impressed. Fink winked a KO and it was if they could understand each other because Fink tossed the bullet towards KO…and he built up some power…he span and kicked the bullet back to Cosma, the same speed as if were shot from a gun…and impacted into Cosma, who obviously didn't have the time to move out of the way. The bullet went into her shoulder, ripping the shoulder blade and popping out the back. Blood followed suit, as Cosma screamed in pain.

**FINK:** Not bad, KO. You missed the head though.

**KO:** (_Gritted teeth_) I wasn't aiming for the head. I want her to suffer…

**FINK:** I like this new you, KO. (_Giggles_) Making me a little horny…

**KO:** Really? In front of the kid…?

Fink just shrugs. The little purple half rat half human looked confused.

**TYI:** What's horny…?

**KO:** I'll…no, wait, SHE'LL explain when you're a little older.

**FINK:** Right now, we've got some ass kicking to do!

**KO:** And revenge!

**FINK:** (_Bits her lip seductively_) Mmmm…

KO rolled his eyes. KO and Fink ran towards Cosma, shouting their war cry. Tyi just watched on. Cosma quickly got up…she tried to lift the gun up but it felt more heavy with her painful shoulder…she still managed to swap hands and point…but KO chopped it with his hands and kicked the rest of it out of her hand. Fink grabbed Cosma by the collar and head-butted her twice, she then pushed herself off the floor and flipped on to Cosma's shoulders, wrapping her legs around the orange head and Fink proceeded to punch her, left and right, repeating this serval times, eventually cracking the scally skin and drawing out blood…to Cosma, this felt like her head been walloped by a baseball bat but on each side…she tried to scream…as Fink eventually cracked her skull on both sides. KO then punched Cosma in the stomach, so hard, that the vibration from the impact, ripped her insides and the force ripped her clothes from the back. Fink jumped off the shoulders and summersaulted off, nicking in a little kick to the back of the head…and landing on her feet gently.

Cosma was mangled, as she was trying to cough up blood but was rather choking on it. Gravity pulled her down and she slumped to the wooden flooring with a crash. Her face mangle and one of her eyes rolling back to her skull…she would've received massive brain damage and trauma. Her body was shaking into violent spasms. Fink wiped her hands in a victory clasp. While KO stood over Cosma….looking down with no pity.

**KO:** You killed my mother. And for what…? You got nothing! (_Cosma was coughing up loads of blood_) She's not coming back thanks to you…you fucking bitch! That pain you're in right now, is what you deserve.

Cosma's just starred at KO, as a tear came out of her good eye…but still gave an angry expression. The only sounds coming out of her now, were disoriented moans and gagging…gasping through the drowning blood.

**COSMA:** Ack! Uck….ACK!

**FINK:** Just…kill her. End it!

**KO:** No. NO! SHE MUST SUFFER! SHE KILLED MY MOM!

Fink went face to face to her lover. She turned his face to look at her…he was crying with gritted teeth. She knew the anger he had in him.

**FINK:** Your mother died with dignity. She wouldn't want you to let her suffer like this…I know it's not you.

**KO:** Make your God damn mind up! I thought you like me like this!

**FINK:** I…I do but…just kill her. Put her out of misery and then it's over…

**KO:** What about, Anger, huh? You didn't show him mercy.

**FINK:** That's different…

**KO:** HOW? HOW IS THAT DIFFERENT?

**FINK:** Because…I'm a villain, I always have been and I always will be but I'll always be the better person with you KO because…I love you. You're a hero…and I know heroes won't let people suffer, no matter what they've done. (_KO starts to cry_) Babe, I know it's hard, I really do…but you must kill her.

KO nodded. Fink kissed him on the lips, though it was a quick kiss….KO got the message. He then turned around and watched Cosma, who was still shaking violently…he then nodded at her…and without hesitation, he stamped on her head, twice, before the skull crack and exploded like a dropped water melon, the blood and bits of brain and skull, spread in a surrounding circle…

KO had finished the job. Cosma was dead. He quickly hugged Fink and his son, who ran over in an embrace. Fink's ears twitched as she heard a struggling gasp and looked over to Boxman, who was still alive.

**FINK:** Oh, shit! Boxman.

Fink ran to Boxman's aid, though she wasn't sure what to do…in fact, there was nothing she can do…how Boxman was still alive from this fatal injury was nothing but a miracle. Fink tried to stop the bleeding but Boxman moved her hand away…refusing the help.

**BOXMAN:** (_Blood drips out of his mouth_) Y-You…did…goooooo-good…

**FINK:** Why did you help us…?

**BOXMAN:** Remember when…ugh...when we j-joo-joked about y-you haaaving a kid…?

**FINK:** (_Nods_) Yeah…you two were…really annoying…(_Awkward laugh_)

**BOXMAN:** Well…(_Coughs_)…he…he now h-has-has a…g-grandchild…(_Winches in pain_)…especially t-that y-y-yo-you had o-one with…K-KO…(_Struggles to breath_) He'd be…pr-proud of you…and…s-so am…I…

**FINK:** (_Gets a little teary_) Oh, Boxman…you…idiot…

Just then Boxman's eye adverted to something…he could see a white light. Boxman smiles as a figure comes out of the light. It was Professor Venomous who was tall with a slender body and lilac skin. He had black, spiky, slicked back hair, a thin mouth with thin eyebrows and dark purple eyelids. His nose was pointed, and he has a few stubbles facial hair along his chin and lower jaw. His attire consists of a white coat with matching boots, a navy blue turtleneck underneath his coat, and black pants…just like who Boxman remembered him. Venomous stuck out his hand…

_**VENOMOUS:**__ You're ready, Lord Boxman. We can be at peace now…together, my love~_

**BOXMAN:** (_Reaches out a hand_) Oh, VP~

Fink watched as the life finally left Boxman…his stretched out hand went limp and withdrew his last breath and closed his eyes. Fink wiped away some tears…

**FINK:** Say hi to Boss for me…

Fink turned her head and saw KO kneeling at his mother's body…with Tyi having his arms around him. It was a sad and sorry sight. Fink saw the lifeless bodies of Boxman's robot kids…and there was nothing to do to bring them back…and it only occurred to her that Enid, Rad and Mr Gar were still in the building and still knocked out cold. She figured, she'd help them out while KO mourned for his mother.

**KO:** I'll miss you, mom. I wish you didn't have to go…I wish- (_Breaks down crying_)

Fink had a thought about making up more of the formula…but then again, it wouldn't work. You have to be alive to drink it…it doesn't work when you're dead.

…

A week had passed.

Within that week, they had a funeral for Carol and Boxman…at the same time. The service was amazing…as all heroes and Villains turned up as one, together…to mourn the loss of their comrades, despite the feelings being mutual to some hero's and villains, there was no trouble and it was an amazing tribute to well-loved hero and a respectable villain.

Still, within that week…Mr Gar unveiled a statue of Carol when she was Silver Spark, outside the closed Dojo, which was now used as a massive shrine and museum to the former POINT hero and her accomplishments. Which was an idea by Fink…and of course, KO loved that idea.

Enid and Rad still work for Mr Gar and were very apologetic to KO for not helping the best they could…but KO knew that they tried their best…after all, they had been helping Carol for years. KO was welcome back to the Plaza, as was Fink. Even though KO and Fink lived in the woods, they now had money from Carol's will…and the fact KO wanted to work back at Mr Gar's so he could be close to Carol's dojo shrine.

It was a sad week and rightly so…but time is the greatest healer, it's the only healer.

…

Another week later.

In their bedroom, KO and Fink were near to climax as they had passionate sex. Fink leaned forward, her breast squeezed by KO's chest, as she could feel KO's seed fill her. She moan as she cummed and their fluids mixed in an ecstasy of love. They both panted and looked at each other's eyes…as KO moved some of Fink's lose but sweaty hair. He was still inside her…and Fink bit her lip and they kissed.

**KO:** I love you, Fink. So fucking much.

**FINK:** (_Panting and smiles_) I love you to, KO.

They embraced in a hug…as KO removed his seed bursting cock out of Fink, who squealed by the sensation of his rod from her sensitive pussy.

**KO:** Wanna grab Tyi and watch the sun come up?

**FINK:** Mmm. Let me have a shower first…

**KO:** Sure.

…

Less than an hour later. KO, Fink and Tyi watched as the sun went slowly came up. It was a beautiful sight, as the bright yellow ball of light filled the sky, with a ray of purple and orange. It was a clear sky. The all had their arms around each other…a happy family, who had been through so much…are now finally ready to start another new day…in peace. And their love would last forever…and always.

…

**THE END**

**NOTES: Well…that's that. I'm done. Can't say it turned out how I wanted it but…still pretty chuffed that I made three stories with this cool couple. The ending was rushed, I'll admit but…hey. And yes, I don't want to do any more…I think I gave that away with Fink's dialog when she came back to life. Haha.**

**And don't give me that shit that Fink and KO are related, THEY AREN'T! So none of that bollocks!**

**Still, I can't thank Zoryan enough for the repeated reviews and to those who favourite and followed throughout the trilogy. It's been great, it really has.**

**Thank you, once again.**

**Take care.**

**PizzaCatDavid.**


End file.
